Teach Me Nezumi Sensei
by scarletraven007
Summary: "Huh?" I looked at him, "I...want your sperm." "Sion there's Lots of things you need to learn before sex." "Teach me Nezumi-Sensei." Sion wants to learn what sex is he asks Nezumi who wants nothing more but to help him, but with the right steps. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**AN-...DON'T HATE ME! I know...I'm starting another story but I can't help it! I have been obsessed with NO.6 for possibly four months! I'm not kidding you! I'm even cosplaying as Nezumi for Anime Milwaukee next year ^^ anyhow...so yes a new story. NO.6! Can you guess what pairing? Nezumi (Rat) and Sion. I don't care what you say, I am going to continue and write Sion as Sion. Not Shion. Does it really matter? To me it doesn't. This isn't going to be that long of a story. I actually planned it out and came up with 7 8 or 9. And to me that's a short story T.T**

**Show-No.6**

**Pairing- Nezumi Sion **

**Rating-M for language and theme. Later lemons (that will be crappy count on it)**

**Summery- "huh?" I looked at him, "I...want your sperm." "Sion there's Lots of things you need to learn before sex." "Teach me Nezumi-Sensei." Sion wants to learn what sex is. And he asks Nezumi who wants nothing more but to help him, but in the right way. Will Nezumi be able to hold back? YAOI some smut and future Lemon.**

**Enjoy please ^^ Review! I would love it! Please...I BEG OF YOU!**

**...  
>...<strong>

"I want your sperm."

"What?" I had to put down the paper I was reading, one that had blown in from No.6 (even if there not as needed since it is so _perfect_) to look up at the serious red eyes of Sion. With just a light blush lacing on his pale skin.

"I-I want your sperm!" he said it quicker this time and a little more nervous having to say it for the second time. He squirmed a bit in his spot, his eyes now leaving mine to look at the floor. He's never been so nervous and he is mostly always just so forward, looking me in the eyes, even when lying.

I breathed out a quick sigh and stood up from the bed stretching my arms above my head. He flinched at the sudden movement but didn't say anything as he moved to relook at me.

"Look, you have no clue what you're talking about. And I know that because you took those words from that women's mouth right? Safu? And so really you're asking me to have sex with you. Can I ask why?" I said to him with a raise of my eyebrow, my fingers now gently lifting his chin just enough for him to look at me. His eyes shifted a bit downward though to my dismay.

"Well… I mean…I want to learn more of the '_real life'_ that you are always saying I don't understand. So I thought…"

"I could teach you about sex?"

"Sort of."

Just his small voice being so curious and nervous was so adorable that I couldn't help but start laughing. Making him snap a small glare at me. But no, I'm not making fun of him exactly; I'm just making fun of the situation. It's pretty funny if you think of it. It's the only way he knows how to ask for sex! And he uses that whore's way of doing it! But if Sion ever heard me talk bad about Safu he would kill me, so I'll keep that little tid bit to myself because soon he's going to ask-

"Nezumi! Why are you laughing!"  
>I quickly stopped laughing and looked him in the eye almost serious with a small smirk on my face, "I'm not laughing at you if that's where you're heading. I'm laughing at the situation"<p>

"And what's so funny about it? You don't want to have sex with me?" My eyes widened at the thought of that.

"No that not it! There's just…a lot more to sex than you just wanting to get right to it. Do you even know how two males have intercourse?"

"Well…um…no." he said a little nervous, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Then that's one of the problems isn't it?"

"Are you saying there's more?" He snapped and I just nodded and shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes, as in who is going to be on top…even though that's pretty obvious. I'm taller, stronger and more experienced."

"And you have long hair sparkly eyes and dresses up like a girl." He mumbled but I just rolled my eyes figuring to just ignore it

"Do you even know how to handle pain yet?"

"Yes! I'm not a wimp!"

"I beg to differ, miss having to save every living being. You have to pay more attention to yourself." Even if I plainly love the fact that Sion is…well…Sion. He's loving, caring, and just completely like an angel.

"Who you calling miss!"

"You." I said plainly and he just pouted cutely stepping away from me and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine! I just take back what I said! You don't seem like you want to teach me about sex so what's the point in even suggesting it!" He complained, actually sounding pretty hurt by it. I just frowned at him, letting my eyes look at him half lidded.

"But I _am_ teaching you and I accept. I just have to do it in the right way. You do know the whole set up _before_ getting to the whole sex part right?" I asked him fairly knowing that he had no clue what I'm talking about. And I'm not talking about Foreplay…yet.

"No." he said bluntly, a line forming from his lips. His red eyes staring into my dark silver.

"The getting to know one another part. Not that I want you to know fully about myself no matter how much you pester me. But I mean, to make you sound less like a whore-"

"Hey!" he said knowing that I was referring to Safu saying the same words he just said to me so in meaning I just called her a whore. His cheeks enflaming with color now as I just ignored him and dramatically raised my arms in the air, moving it in different directions as if on stage.

"The going on dates, subtle hugging and light kisses. The feeling of warmth and kindness. You need to know several things before you go and get right to the sex. Otherwise…you will regret it. And although you are willing to learn I wouldn't want you to regret anything afterwards. And if you would want sex just to learn about it not caring about regret then go get one of the whores or even Safu and sleep with them." I told him the last sentence with a straight face. Hoping that this really all wasn't just for the sake of learning.

His eyes widened sort of sad and he quickly shook his head, "I care about you Nezumi! I feel…attracted to you. Like some sort of bond that I can't get away from." He said sort of detached as if he was trying to find the right words to fit his small description.

"So then you won't mind me teaching you things on how a _real_ relationship is supposed to work before the whole sex part. Otherwise it would just be pointless."

"As long as it's with you…" He muttered and I just grinned before steeping closer to him again bringing him in close by wrapping my right arm around his waist and using my left hand to entwine his hand into mine. He made a quick squeak in surprise causing me to grin at his timid reaction.

"Then it's settled! I'll teach you all about relationships, and sex. Even if there both connected they both have their own different meanings." I smirked at him while subconsciously he shifted just slightly so his chest was completely touching mine.

"Okay…Nezumi-Sensei."

"Are you going to be calling me that for now on?" I raised a questionable eyebrow at him and he shook his head.

"No." he said bluntly, "Only when you're teaching me something."

"And what am I teaching you now then?"

"Warmth." He grinned before I let him go and he frowned. I didn't know if it was because I parted from the slight hug (since it's not truly a hug to me just a….possessive gesture) or because he thought I was making fun of him for putting _sensei_ after my name.

"Just so were clear…you are doing this not only for the sake of learning but because you…_care_ for me right?"  
>"Correct."<p>

"And it's only because you only _care_ for me." I strained the word and he tilted his head just slightly in confusion. He was actually confused by my state of words.

"N-Nezumi…I don't know what you mean."

"You don't love me do you?" Please… I couldn't go on with this if he said yes. He already means so much to me and even though he shouldn't if he says he…he loves No.6. It would be a lie if he said he actually-

"Now…Nezumi-Sensei I don't think that would be a question in this date in time correct? Or…I don't think it's a question for this time." He mumbled his second sentence to himself in thought. I couldn't stop blinking awkwardly at him before I gave him a small grin.

"You are correct. Sorry for almost disturbing your learning with a stupid question. Plus I wouldn't think you would know what love means!" I chuckled and his face fumed a bit red.

"S-Shut up Nezumi! I do know that I…care for you a lot though." He said again as if he was trying to find the right words.

Oh Sion…you have a lot to learn.

**...**

**...**  
><strong>Review please...it might make me feel better.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I really do appreciate it and it makes me happy because I mean…it was only the first chapter -.- so please keep on reading ^^**

**Sorry it's late though, I'm not ever EVER going to stop a story once I upload. High school is just a bitch and thanksgiving break wasn't much to work on anything since I was busy then too.**

**Like I said I wrote this chapter before, about 7 pages, but then it got deleted back to 2 pages because my computer is stupid (lucky me though I'm getting a new laptop for Christmas ^^) and I was going to continue it but I decided to start over…in the first hour I had 5 pages written. You should be glad I got my No.6 DVD! About a month ago I bought the whole 11 episodes of No.6 off of Ebay for 20 bucks! A steal! Anyhow, I started writing while I was watching it.**

**This chapter though, to me, can either be bad or good…I don't know about it because I personally thought I added too much but then think I should of did it. The first time I wrote this they were going to see an amateur play but then I changed it and made it uber cheesy. Sorry! Enough ranting…**

**Read Please…and review…please! **

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Nezumi!" The loud oblivious voice called from behind my back. For the last possible hour I have tried to remain in a sleep like state so that the horrid dreamland that was filled with nothing, as of late, _of_ Sion, would come back to me. But with some air headed white haired male glaring at my back since the moment I even stirred awake from the _scary_ dream of holding his majesty close to me, I wasn't able to go back to an un-peaceful slumber. It might be possible that I have slept for a good seven hours, and I should of gotten up two years ago to find information regarding the dreaded city that the red eyed beauty cares for so much with reasons beyond me, but on the other hand, I had this…_small_ feeling that Sion would need something. And to my suspicions that was correct from the way he had been staring at the back of my head making me feel highly uncomfortable.

"_And so he speaks…"_ I thought to myself with a small smirk on my lips, that if someone actually saw they would think it was one of those grins that had the intention to kill.

"Hm?" I grunted a bit annoyed.

I could almost _feel_ the way he jumped just slightly from my sudden response to him, "W-Well…um…you see…"

"Spit it out." My head turned slightly so that one dark silver eye was able to look at him a bit tiredly. There wasn't a lot of light in the room, but that doesn't mean that what light there was didn't bother me. The look on his face while he squirmed on his knees was actually quiet humorous, and the blush that adorned his skin just pulled it all off together.

"Ah, w-well…" He coughed in his fist, "It's just that…it's been a week since you…said you would teach me and-"

"Are you demanding me to teach you…right _now_?" I asked in a bit of a bothered tone that caused the smaller male to turn his head to the side just slightly, like a dog.

"Well! I mean…no, I was just wondering, not demanding." He said a bit worried as if he just ruined all of his chances of me teaching him about the real world and relationships.

"Did something happen today Sion." I said not showing I was actually sincerely worried that something bad happened to the boy and I wasn't the one to cause it. Because if I caused his distress then I would know how far to take it or how to make it better. I mean it's only…possibly three in the afternoon, how much trouble could he get in… scratch that I don't even want to know.

"S-Sort of…" he started before shaking some hair out of his eyes, his vision looking at the ground to his right rather than into mine. Sighing I sat up in the bed and ran my hand through my hair once before giving him a look.

"What happened?"

"I was coming back from Inukashi, after I helped like normal and after we talked, and…"

"_And"_ I spoke to myself. I swear if anyone touched this oblivious airheaded boy before I did, if they abused him without his _knowing_-

"And I saw that women in the alley-" I raised my eyebrow.  
>"The whore? Did she do something?" I said confused. I thought that bitch knew not to touch Sion.<p>

"H-Hm, yeah the…whore." He said it a bit slowly not liking that term since I called Safu one, "She tried to do something…but then she remembered you so she stopped and told me to get lost."

"And that's all? What? Did you get turned on or something from the woman?" I rolled my eyes and laid my back down, hands and arms behind my head while I stared at the ceiling. Of course, nothing serious.

"Turned on?" Sion asked confused.

I looked at him, a straight face with my mouth in a line, "Did you get a tingly in your tummy." I rolled my eyes as I tried to simplify it for the sexually stupid.

"What?"

Breathing out sadly I continued to stare at him, "Did your Penis turn hard."

"Wha- No!" Of course he understood that.

"Then. What. Happened. Stop dragging on the story." I spoke getting a little annoyed by his rambling. He kept me awake with this?

"Anyhow…there was…one of the younger people. Not like five year old people but like…the people one year younger than us."

"Uh huh."

"A boy and a girl…for some reason the…whore, didn't steal the guy away from her…I don't know why."

"Were this boy and girl holding hands and acting close?"

"Well…yeah."

I snorted and closed my eyes, "How people can live carefree and even be wrapped up enough with other people to have a _date_ while it's very possible they could die is beyond me." The though alone made me chuckle.

"H-Huh?" he said doing that small movement with his head again. I opened one eye again to look at him.

"You really don't know anything do you?"

"Nezumi!"

"They were on a _date,_ that whore knew he was taken already." I stared at him, the act of being in the dark just clearly written on his face like an open book.

"D-at-e?" He spook very slowly as he said the word like he was unfamiliar with it.

"Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby which caused all your knowledge or supposed instinct on life disappear?"

"Nez-"

I cut him off, "You are seriously a lost cause. I don't know if I'd be able to teach someone as yourself." I sat back up on the bed and turned so my legs were hanging on the side of the edge. He stayed silent while his red eyes stared into mine sort of mad, but determination glowed in them as well…his eyes, such a perfect hue, so different. I let out a small laugh at the thought.

"Have you really never heard of a date Sion?"

"I…" He said excited at first then let his face fall, "No…"

"Even in No.6 there should of have been young couples everywhere going on dates. In fact, there is way more places in No.6 that people could even _go_ to be with each other. Movies, café's, theme parks, aquariums." He just let his eyebrows furrow as he tried to remember back into that…palace of hell.

"I…I'm sorry Nezumi…I don't know." He knows the most logical of things when it comes to book smarts, mostly with ecology, but everything else…it's almost sad.

"This is sad…you are 16 and you have _never_ been on a date." My hand pushed itself against my face. This boy…he has never lived. I mean I haven't been on romantic dates myself because I didn't want to be stuck with the burden but I have _gone out_. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay as in, get up and put your jacket on."

Listening without hesitation he jumped up and did as I told him so. I did the same only to yawn, after zipping myself up, into my hand. The white haired idiot looked at me with concern and I stared at him in confusion,

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry…your still tired! I just realized that you were still tired. I'm sorry." He restated and I just put my hand on his head and ruffled his hair softly, a small smile on my face.

"Stop apologizing…you sound like an idiot."

"Nezumi!"

"Relax…I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep knowing that you have never gone out with anyone…" _and I can be your first._ I thought to myself before I shook my head. No, can't think like that. This is all for the sake of Sion to not be in the dark forever.

"Does that mean…"

"Yes, I am going to teach you your first lesson." I gave him a half hearted smile as his face lifted up.

"What is it Nezumi-Sensei!" his shyness and nervousness almost all the way gone now that he knows he's going to _learn_ something every other normal person should already know or at least heard about.

"I…I guess I should do this right." I put my hand over my mouth in thought for a second, making it mumbled while the smaller male in front of me looked confused, "Sion."

"Uh huh?" oblivious as ever with a smile laced on his face.

"Give me your hand." Without any thought he did so, it didn't matter if I had a knife hidden in my sleeve ready to kill him he will do whatever I say…most likely the reason I hold onto this burden. Because I know he would die out there without me.

I twirled him a round so that he turned around a couple of times before he landed into my arms, against my chest.

"Ne-Nezu-"

"Sion…" I whispered as spun him out of my arms again, his hand still in mine, one of my knees hit the floor nicely as I looked up at his flushed and confused face. His pale skin always let a blush show willingly or not. "Would you, oh so kindly, allow me to take you on your first date, although It might not be complete perfect, I will try my best."

It was quiet for a few moments as the boy panted from being turned and spun a few times.

"Y-You…are such a drama queen…"

"Only for you, your majesty." I smirked at him while his eyes traveled everywhere in the room but at me.

"Yes, I'll go on this date with you…you _are_ teaching me Nezumi Sensei!"

"Good. Now normally you would do much preparing for a date, _but_, I don't have that sort of patience and we should go now." I put on my hooded scarf around my neck and snuggled my face into it before I left the room, leaving Sion to follow me once he realizes I actually left. He was spacing out like normal. Tch…like normal? Has living with the one that has, without my welcoming, entered my dreams become so _normal_ that I can almost predict what he is going to say without him having to say it? Where I can actually know what he is going to do before he does it? If only…it wasn't for those unseen events he sometimes throws my way I could tell his whole future.

**0.-0.-0.-0.-**

I was walking maybe ten feet ahead of him, like usual, him trying to catch up to me and by the time he would he would only end up walking to slow and ten feet behind me again. I guess I should be acting more like a gentlemen since I _did_ ask him out on his first date. But he doesn't know the difference…then again this is why we're doing this right? Because he _hasn't_had this experience?

"N-Nezumi Sensei." Sion huffed as I stopped for him to catch up with me. He was out of breath from walking fast, sometimes jogging? I need to get this kid out more…

"Are you really going to call me that now?" I asked him. I really did think that he was kidding when he spoke of it last week.

"Well…if you have a problem with it I will stop."

"No…I don't have a problem." I muttered and shuffled my head into my scarf, hiding the extremely small heat that made it to my cheeks.

"Good…hey Nezumi Sensei where are we going?" He asked with that _almost_ obnoxious smile on his face while he looked at me, us reaching the raggedy old town.

"I'm thinking…" I said truthfully as I moved my hand down to hold his. He seemed confused at the movement but decided to fully entwine our fingers together…his hands are warm. Just like that first night… I shook my head out of it, shaking my hair just a bit, "I would... come on." I gave him a sly grin as I finally walked next to him, keeping Sion close to my side. Since there's not a lot to do in the district the possibilities are slim. Me acting with theater is one thing to do, but there's only a few other armatures that aren't that good so I wouldn't take Sion there. Even though I could get in free from threatening my boss on me never working again. Like I wouldn't act though…it would just be a fib.

So instead I passed by that and went through the market place, looking for a familiar old shack that sold actual nice sweets that could make this male glow more than he does daily. I mean, there expensive as hell because getting the ingredients is a bitch but…look there's not much to do in this place so this can be my best chance on a date.

"Nezumi Sensei?" I stopped at the concerned voice coming next to me. I looked down slightly at his crimson eyes.

"Hm?"

"You spaced out are you okay? Oh god…are you sick! I knew I shouldn't have woken you up!" He fretted over me, taking his hand out of mine and rushing it over to my forehead. My eyes just widened at him for a second before I blinked a few times. He can be so…cute sometimes.

Taking his hand back in mine I only grinned, not even looking at the people walking around u sending curious glances. I kissed the top of his pale hand with the pinkish scar. His cheeks instantly turned a shade in-between pink and red. "I'm perfectly fine Sion…I was just thinking. Come on."

"Wha-?" He spoke surprised as I started pulling him toward a small shack of a house. His face looking interested and amused when we finally reached the front door.

This women…she's old. She's around sixty five years old. It surprises me how long she lived in the west district…to my knowledge she is the oldest to actually _survive_ for this long. And she even bakes food to sell for others… She…making food takes many ingredients. So most people stick with something simple, like stew, not indulging in other goods unless you are gaining much money from their job. Or sick occupation like Rikiga. She doesn't get much, but yet she still bakes for others.

"Nezumi Sensei…where are we?" He asked sniffing the air around him a few times.

"You seriously are going to call me that every single time you say my name?" I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Like I said…if you don't want to I'll stop…I just…" He stopped speaking and looked down.

"Nezumi! I haven't seen you in forever. I think…almost a year and a half now." This woman smiled at me and I gave her a grin back.

"Well…sorry. I meant to I just…" I didn't really have an excuse. For some reason this women is someone I got connected to even though it wasn't a lot it still happened. I wasn't supposed to but…much like Sion she walked through my defenses. It killed me when I would go home and curse at her existence for walking past my wall. And so I hadn't really seen her around, actually I never really wanted to cross her path so I stayed away.

"I know your job on staying alive." She gave me a small smile before looking at the boy who was clutching on my hand but aimlessly looking around with a stupid smile on his face, "Whose this? I've seen him around but I never got around to introducing myself."

"This is Sion…to be exact I came here to buy one of your cherry pies." I said trying to speed this along.

"Nezumi! Please don't tell me you're going to spend the money you worked hard on making…" I rolled my eyes as he fretted over wasting my money that I've earned for dealing with perverts.

"No _sensei_ this time?" I smirked and heat rushed to his cheeks again, "And don't worry…I have enough. Did you even hear what I'm getting?" I asked curious. I was sure he would be ecstatic to eat a cherry pie like his mom used to make…or maybe it will make him sad.

"Um…no. Sorry I was….I just heard the word buy and…" he stopped talking when he thought I was angry at him by my eyes not leaving his.

"I'm not mad Sion." I traced my right thumb against his scar and his face lit up with a smile and a small blush. To tell the truth he has been blushing a lot more than he used to…and he's shyer around me. A don't actually know why.

"How cute." The old women smiled at us making my straight face go to her as she held up a cherry pie. "You should be glad I just baked one about twenty minutes ago…I hadn't been able to make one in awhile and this might be the only one for at least a few weeks." She told me and I blinked at her.

"Then that means I'm quiet lucky for once." I told her, "How much?"

"Three gold pieces." She spoke and Sion's eyes widened.

"Nezumi! That much takes you…a long time to earn…you don't have to waste it on me." His eyes big so innocent.

"It's not like I'm going bankrupt." I breathed out and went into my pocket, taking out my money pouch, "See? I have enough money that I saved up for even keeping us alive, not to mention Inukashi pays you. Or should be paying you enough." If that dog keeper wasn't paying my Sion…wait…did I just say _my_? I shouldn't even think that because this white haired male loves No.6…he never would _love_ me and…_love_ shouldn't be in my vocabulary. There's no purpose for it.

"Nezumi Sensei!" I woke from my stupor by his small voice and a hand waving in front of my face. "A-Are you okay? Are you sure you aren't sick?" He put his hand on my forehead again and I only pushed him away.

"I'm fine…"

"You're not warm…"

"Because I said I am _fine_Sion." I snapped at him. Why can't he just get it the first time?

"It's just…I'm worried." He said concerned not looking in my eyes but letting them fall to the floor. I only sighed as I gave the old women my money for the one pie. That was hard earned money, and it was going to take a lot of work to get it back, but right now, for the sake of Sion's…._lessons_ in life I guess it was worth it. Isn't it?

And after it was put in an old plastic bag, I took Sion's hand and dragged him out of there, walking back where we came. He seemed to be extremely quiet. And it wasn't his usual silence when he was confused and didn't know what to say. To be honest, it scared me because he at least has a million questions over every little thing.

"Uh…Si-"

"Nezumi Sensei…I got a question." And there it is.

"Go on." I said liking this better then the silence that came from him. He always has to be rambling about something, or even reading a book otherwise it just feels…off.

" Inukashi…said something today. Actually a few times…and that also confused me. I mean we've had these conversations before but I was highly confused." For one he is always confused about anything practical, but I let him go on, "And…then came something about you taking me. But I didn't know that exact term. And so when you said you were _taking me_ out on a date today…is that what '_take me' _means? A date?"

It is completely unbelievable. His oblivious stature on life. I've known I've said it once, twice, a few times but I can't help but think it…Sion is an idiot to every sense of the word when it reaches street smarts or any type of instinct. I was hoping that he would at least know a few terms to sex but I guess that means I have to teach him_ everything_.

It started out as a chuckle…then it was a full on hearty laugh that no one out of our room has seen unless on stage. So you can imagine what the people of the west district thought of me as we suddenly stopped walking in the middle of the street only for me to…_laugh_. Everyone probably thought that this white haired male caused me to go insane. In the scary realm of my brain, it was true. Sion had caused me to go insane.

"You _are_ sick! I knew it!" He fretted again worried while I stopped my laugh after a few gasps.

"No, you're just stupid."

"Hey!"

"Your completely oblivious, idiotic, innocently trusting and yet your you. This is why this whole thing is so difficult. This isn't even a lovely date. I bet you anything if you would have gone out with Safu inside the walls of hell, you would have been having a blast. Learning about different animals from going to an expensive zoo. You would be laughing and enjoying yourself but with me…all you can do is ask questions and walking to an old women's small store for a treat not that you can do much here anyway." My rant didn't fully confuse him but I knew some of the things I had just sad made him freeze. It was all true though… this is no date. How anyone could even go on a date in the west district when trying your hardest to survive is beyond me. If I didn't feel so sorry for him then I wouldn't be doing this at all anyway, that is the truth…for my present self. But somewhere deep inside my cold heart I can feel that I might have been doing the same thing I am now…holding his hand that is warm, proving that he is alive and still at my side.

Coughing once, I made my legs move and drag the semi dead weight behind me. I wasn't going home…just close to home. I didn't want to be around anyone else tight now but Sion, seeing as how I probably just broke him right now and at this moment millions of thoughts and questions are probably running through his little head.

…

"N-Nezumi sensei?" He spoke quietly, stopping the silence that had loomed over us for almost about 25 minutes. We were almost at the ruins of the playground, the place I was going to take the boy, and it had, sadly, started to snow a few minutes ago.

"Hm…" I grunted not looking at his red eyes but the way in front of us,

"Are we going home?" He asked confused at how we would almost be at the place we could both…possibly call home now…

"No…this might be a crappy date but it's still a date. I'm taking you to a calm place… where we have been before...but I swear I'll plan better next time." Next time? Does that mean I was going to go on _another_ date with him?

"It's not crappy…even though I never been on one before today. It was fun."

"Don't lie…" I couldn't look him in the eye.

"I'm not! Staying with you today _was_ fun. I never get to just _be_ with you and…and…you held my hand all day…for some reason it felt really nice." He spoke softly but loud enough for me to at least hear him. I blinked at Sion a few times before letting my face go completely calm and grin at him very softly. He can be so…Sion.

"Then I don't want to know what you were thinking so hard on that you were actually silent." I chuckled to myself when we reached a play set that was old. I climbed up and the male followed up after me.

"I was thinking if sex comes after the first date." He said honestly, looking completely calm.

"Sion, that only happens if you are a whore and go for one night stands. That's what I'm _preventing_ from you." I spoke equally serious sitting down, him sitting next to me, crossing his legs into a pretzel.

He was silent for a second, opened his mouth, then closed it again as if he was scared of asking anything,

"Question?"

"I was just wondering…I mean you know a lot but I don't know if you're…"

"I'm not a virgin Sion." I spoke to him seriously.

"Oh…" He said not as if he was disappointed but in a way that made me believe that his theory was correct.

"What about some pie?" I broke the silence.

"Is it cold now?" He asked I just shook my head for a quick no.

"She always puts a hot pad underneath which keeps it warm. I have to bring it back to her though since she doesn't have much." I showed him the pie, "I remembered you like cherry pie…your mom used to bake it right?"

"Yeah…" I felt bad for making his face turn into a sad smile.

I don't know if it was a day of bad luck, or if this really wasn't the best day in the world for him (which I sort of hope it wasn't but I know I failed) but the silence that surrounded us wasn't like the usual quiet. Even when we would be home together, we would read and sometimes Sion would read out loud. And when he would read out loud to that mechanical mouse he calls Hamlet, or even just to himself, I would listen in to him, pretending to be sleeping or reading my own book. I would like to say that I would listen to him talk because the way he would read was so comical, but truth is the way he read's out loud has something…right about it. But like I said, it's never _this_ quiet…it makes me wonder if all this me being his teacher in the lessons of life isn't such a good thing…what if he _still_ hates me afterward?

As of now I had been looking in the direction of nowhere, not at Sion and not at the pie that was in my hand. I was looking out into the snow as it fell. How white it is…no matter where you are, of course I'm talking about here and No.6, snow is white and no other color. It's the pure essence of peace and calm but with the same feeling of nothing because if you stay in the cold to long you go numb…

Shaking my head I finally looked at the boy who was sitting next to me, realizing the reason for his quiet. I actually _chuckled_. He was looking around him like a clueless idiot, watching almost each and every snowflake fall as if it was his first. Now snow, I know he has seen before inside the walls which is why I think it is funny. But he _also_ has pie filling around his mouth. Sion looked at me with a completely calm and serious face, laced with confusion in why I laughed.  
>Before he could ask I said, "Every time I look at you…it's something different. Come here." I ordered him and he scooted a bit closer to me. Deviously, with a small smirk on his face, I leaned in close and…wiped his face with my thumb. Sucking the substance off my hand. "Why are you blushing?" I snickered and he only pouted.<p>

"Nezumi Sensei I am not! It's the cold making my cheeks pink."

"Sure it is, and turtles fall from the sky."

"Can they?" He asked curious.

"Of course Mr. Gullible."

His face gave me one of those pouty looks seeing as I keep making fun of him. But I'm not…it's more of teasing him for my pleasure. To find out each and every reaction out of him. It was at that time I realized that he was slightly cold from a shiver. He only has that jacket right? No scarf or gloves…

"Here…" I spoke while undoing the garment around my neck and putting it on him. He grinned at that while I packed up the pie, "We should go home before it gets completely dark."

"Yeah….I guess." he spoke snuggling into my scarf, "warm…it smells like you."

"So now you're sniffing me?" I asked coyly.

"You yourself have a fragrance. And since this _is_ yours of course it smells like you."

…

"Why are we standing outside the door? Is there a problem?" He asked me confused as I looked at him not moving."

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking of doing another one of your lessons since today's was a bust. I'll try doing this one another day." I spoke to him honestly frowning.

"I told you…I liked today." He gave me a smile and I couldn't help but let myself inwardly grin at his forwardness,

"But what's this _lesson_?"

"Actually…to tell the truth this certain task is going to take you a few times to get used to _this_ object of affection. Something that happens most of the time when the _man_ of the relationship brings home the _women_. But don't think it's just in a hetero relationship that this happens." I spoke to him to try and make him understand clearly enough, "Since we are _both_ walking in there I had to think if I should still do this event."

"Affection? A kiss?" He asked if he got it right and I nodded my head.

"Not your mother kiss, not a Safu kiss," that whore… "A small kiss for the first date. There are actually many kisses that I will teach you…especially a French kiss."

"French? Like in that country long ago associated with Britain?"

"Yes, that is _France_ but not the type I mean. It's just a name for the style." I commented before sighing, actually starting to feel cold because I didn't have my neck wear, but I didn't want to show it. "But for now…just a small peck, because I _know_ you wouldn't even know how to use even your tongue."

"Tongue? Why would I nee-nnngh." He grunted as I pulled him into me, hand behind his head, holding him as I gave him his first taste of a true kiss. I mean…it's just for his learning purposes…nothing behind it. I mean…we've kissed before, but those weren't anything ether… so this time…I guess it was a bit different.

I really would have to teach him how to _actually_ kiss…soon. Because kisses are easier than any other sexual activities. He's not even moving his lips against mine, just standing there, his eyes closed, face lighting up, letting me completely dominate him while his hands closed into fists against my chest.

Breaking off from him, he opened his eyes, half lidded, with an unreadable expression. "Nezumi…sensei." He spoke softly before letting off a small grin, "You were right! That felt different from anything…can we do that thing you said about a _French_ _kiss_ if it gives me the same feeling!"

"No." I said automatically, but having this feeling deep down of wanting to take advantage of his oblivious nature. I shook my head thinking that that wouldn't be right…even for Sion. Quietly, I opened the door and smirked to myself when he didn't follow me, just standing out there thinking to himself. I shut the door and locked it starting to strip my jacket and take off my boots.

Flopping on my bed I put my arms behind my head thinking. He loves No.6…I'm sure of it. He says he _cares_ for me… I just don't want him to regret anything if and when we have sex. And from this pathetic day I learned that he knows even less than I thought. It's like if homosexual sex isn't in a book he won't understand it…

"N-Nezumi! Let me in! Why did you lock the door!" his voice yelled from behind the other side. It only took him about fifteen minutes to realize that I had actually left his side. I let out a nice laugh before standing up from the bed, yawning.

"Nothing Sion…just wanted to see how long it would take you. Only fifteen minutes this time." I spoke while unlocking the door and opening it, seeing a shivering Sion hugging himself for warmth.

"S-Shut up." He blushed shaking slightly, "Its cold now…"

"It's just as cold outside as it is in here."

"But you weren't here…body heat is the main source of warmth. So when you went away, your body heat wasn't there to help my own body heat." He spoke scientifically making me laugh.

"Guess that means you're sleeping with me tonight?" While I urge myself not to touch him or hopefully have no dreams about _him_.

"Please?" he whined and I only nodded. It wasn't a weird thing…we slept together half of the time, especially when it would be a cold night. So today wouldn't be anything different.

Lesson one? I think could have gone better…but Sion says he likes it and he never lies to me…unless it is highly important. And Lesson 2? Obvious work since it was only a peck. A deeper more passionate kiss he's going to need practice.

"Nezumi?" He spoke before grabbing a book and walking with me to the bed.

"Hm?"

"Thanks…for teaching me." He smiled lying down. I just nodded my head and followed his lead, having my back against the wall, his against my chest while I brought the blanket over us. He started to read out loud to Hamlet again and I only smiled, secretly listening to his voice as he read.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**AN-I know…crappy ending, but give me credit on this! I finished it: P again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and watched this story after the first chapter! I LOVE you guys ^^ **

**I promise that I don't stop a story once I upload it, it's just slow ass updates because school is HORRIBLE! Whoever said high school was the best times of their lives are LYING! Anyhow… for faster updates, because I hope it's faster, just review and show to your friends! I know this chapter was fluffy but just think about it…Nezumi wants to help Sion…not rape him. There will be smutty scenes just be patient XD**

**Review! Pwease…Sion would like it if you did ^^ and you all love happy Sion! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Oh my…wow seriously this…is sad. So actually this (and the next chapter) is a piece that I Wrote over a period of a week. So I wont lie and say it doesn't have a slow feel to it. Sorry about that…school just really got to me and seeing as how I only have my home computer to write on it took even longer.**

**You see…my shizzy Net Book I got 3 years ago started to have battery problems at the end of summer and then just about 15 days before Christmas it starts to magically shut down randomly. So I've been on the home computer (shitty 2003 Microsoft) until I get a real Laptop on Christmas! I cant WAIT! **

**Anyhow, I wrote this and…thinking about this story I decided the chapter was too long being 10 pages. IF it was any of my other series I guess 10 pages would actually be short lol. This chapter is a bit…cruel apparently? I let my 2 friends read the un edited version (before I spelled checked it) and there like "Your mean!" and I was like "I'm sorry I wrote it at like 10 at night on a school night. Give me some credit!"But really I'm not that mean…right TT^TT Just please keep reading! The next chapter is better! I think…I mean I did write the second half over like 3 days haha Procrastination queen at your Service.**

**Review please! **

**…**

**…**

**…**

"N-Nezumi…" I could easily tell that he was feeling uncomfortable about the situation, but I couldn't help but let a smirk cross my face as he stuttered my name. The oblivious boy who new _nothing_ about sex, the one who new _nothing_ about life in particular, was all mine to so whatever I wanted to do to him. This such thing could also possibly be used in a term such as taking _advantage_ of him. But If I never _taught_ him this he would never _learn_. His needs might come first but mine shouldn't be avoided. I thought this as I kissed and nipped at his neck that was scarred with the snake that curled around his body. His scar that clamed itself on his skin as a reward for him living…living for me.

"Shhh, Sion." I grinned to myself as I pinched his pink nubs causing him to groan and cringe away. He hasn't told me to stop so I wont. Chances are, even If he _did_ tell me to stop I'm not sure if I would be able to. His majesty put himself in my _dreams_ making me crave for him more than I do daily. More than I should in the first place. Someone like Sion…shouldn't be able to make my head turn the other way when it comes to the facts on staying alive.

"Ne-Nezu-Ugh!" He grunted as I bit down roughly to make a small dent into his fine skin. The thought still in my head on how I kept him alive…why I keep him alive.

I touched him, my hand slithered down and cupped his erection. I'm sure he wasn't even positive on what was happening to his body. Unless he learned it in NO.6...maybe I doubt him to much.

He flinched away from my hand and I glared at his blushed face, closed eyes, away from me. Did he not like this? Did he think this was disgusting? Does he not _know_ how sex works?

"Sion." I growl came from low in my throat as I gripped his chin roughly to look at me, his eyes opened, crimson brimming with clear tears. He's so innocent…so oblivious, so…stupid. But the way he is just so unknowing makes him cute…makes him irresistible. And he is all mine. No man…in this world. Not just the inside and outside parts of the wall. _All_ over would not be able to deny the fact that this male would make any man want to jump him. Would cause them arousal at first glance.

I gave him a kiss, forceful, "Mmph!" he let out a strained voice that I ignored, squeezing his jaw enough to slide my tongue into his mouth. My hips rested on his legs, straddling him enough to pin him down so he wouldn't be able to move.

I removed my mouth, not because he needed to breath but because I wanted to leave another one of my _own_ marks onto his skin. Letting my tongue slide along his jaw line."N-Nezumi…" He groaned out, it made me hot, "S-Stop…please."

That made me angry. He wants to learn, he doesn't, he says he cares about me yet when I _want_ to finally give him what he asked for he doesn't desire it? "Shut up…" a snarl erupted from the bottom of my throat, while I touched his crouch again with my hand, only to feel he wasn't hard anymore. Letting my erection freely rub against his hips.

My teeth sunk into his skin again making him jump and flinch away from my pearly whites, "S-Stop…Nezumi…it h-hurts." He begged me but I wouldn't have it

"You. Are. Mine. Sion, no one else can have you." I bit down possessively again making him shiver, I don't think in want. Almost in…fear.

"N-Nezumi…_stop_ Nezumi. _NEZUMI!"_

**…**

My eyes shot open as I heard the scream of my name. My erection clearly showing in my pants to anyone who was close enough to see, and for anyone actually being in the line of site from the way I was laying down. Which was fortunately at the wall seeing as how Sion was in the room…he must of have been cooking the usual stew before now…which he stared at me with concern, his scarlet eyes looking me over as his hand rested gently on my shoulder.

I shook him off and closed my eyes, not to fall back asleep into the nightmare, but to try and soften my hard on and try to ignore how grimy I felt from the cold sweat drenching itself over my body from the horrid dream…one of which I wouldn't want to happen. One that was sick and caused me to shudder right now from the possibilities of it coming true. How I could even…get _turned on_ from the dream made me mad at myself as well as annoyed.

"Nezumi…you were shaking. And I called your name a few times but I didn't know if you would want me to wake you up…you always said that-""That dreams are useless and good for nothing. They make you weak. So the fact that I was having a _bad_ dream, as you may call it, wouldn't of have mattered at all if I would wake up or not." I muttered annoyed as I stared at the corner of my pillow…covered with my teeth indents and saliva. Almost pitiful…

"R-Right…this is...the most you talked to me in awhile…" He said slowly as if he had done something wrong. But no, he never did anything wrong. It was always me. As I slowly, but surely, willed away my problem I sat up and combed my hand through my bangs before taking down my hair to let it flow onto my shoulders. After stepping out of bed, I rushed to the restroom without even taking another look at the white haired beauty.

Its true I haven't talked to him much…two weeks to be exact. Throwing myself into my work because in all honesty it was _two_ weeks ago his gentle adventures into my mind had become a feuding rivalry with what I am scared will happen and what I wish. They started without me wanting them too…its not even like I have a _kink_ which involves harming people. And I defiantly wouldn't hurt Sion when and _if_ we do have sex. I _Know_ I wouldn't force him and if he says to stop…then again would I be able too?

"Fuck!" I shouted to myself as I turned on the faucet, splashing water on my face, getting the sweat off my brow as well as trying to wake me up from these wretched thoughts. After a few seconds of watching the water plop off my face in droplets I took a semi-clean rag from the floor and dried it off, quickly tying my hair up afterwards.

"Nezumi…" I heard a small whimper come from the doorway. He seemed really cautious as if he knew not to set me off…much like a dog.

"Hmph…"

"What's wrong? You have been acting…weird lately and…"

"Nothings wrong…" I lied through my teeth, not being able to look at his big red eyes worried about me. I only knew how he looked because he is so predictable, "I'm going out."

"B-But…its getting late and I mean…the Stew is almost done. Plus it's the first day you aren't working late which means you are actually _home_ with…me." he continued to ramble on as I put on my boots before sliding on my jacket and wrapping the super fiber cloth around my neck, half paying attention to him.

"Hm…"

"Was it something I did Nezumi? Ever since that…date, you barley talk to me or look at me. You don't even laugh _tease _or yell at me. Your always working and…was the kiss not satisfactory enough? Am I-"

"Shut up…" I glared at him with tired silver eyes. It didn't matter if I had been sleeping, it felt like I've been awake for days. But even so I didn't mean for it to come out so…harsh. "I'm. Going. Out. Doesn't mean I'm leaving forever. I need…air." I said, again not looking at him.

"That's not what I was saying though!" He yelled a but frustrated. I just held a strait face while I threw my money pouch into my pocket.

"Nothings wrong with you Sion…" I spoke the truth but according to him he can never tell if I'm telling the truth or not. And he will never find out…as long as his association with No.6 still stands. I wouldn't be able to _bare_ losing him to the city. Why do I feel that way though? It cant be just because of the government…I know it. But it also cant be what I'm thinking…it cant be…_love_. That's preposterous.

Clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth I began to leave the underground apartment. I only stopped as I felt small hands grab hold of my arm and pull me gently making me halt all movements. Seeing as there is only one person in the room it _had_ to be Sion.

"What do you-" I started annoyed and frustrated mostly to myself but was cut off by a pair of soft lips that were only lightly chapped, most likely from nibbling on the bottom, touching mine. My eyes wide while his closed. I couldn't really believe that _he_ initiated something so simple as a peck. His lips slowly rubbing against mine, doing nothing else. Then again…I haven't _taught_ him anything let along really _touch_ him to teach him anything. So I'm not surprised all were doing is resting our lips against each other…

I pulled away, giving him a hard stare while his face fell to the floor, not allowing me to see the blush completely develop his face as he spoke to me, his eyes not even glancing into my own, "You…I just…" He didn't make a full sentence but I could tell what he meant. He felt sorry if he did something wrong, and he was frustrated with me if it was because of _I_ that was acting so out of order. And since I was going…out he wanted me to make sure I was safe…seeing as it is almost dark out and way more street thugs will be roaming about.

I let a sigh escape my lips when gently lifting his face up with my fingers to his chin, having his eyes stare into mind not knowing what I was going to do. Like I was going to punish him for doing nothing wrong. I just kissed his forehead gently, not saying another word before I finally left, and shut the door

**…**

Why am I taking this all out on him? He doesn't deserve it…it's just I cant look at him without thinking about how I could actually _hurt_ him if we continue with this little agreement that we have started. I know, we just started and we haven't even gotten farther than a simple peck but…the thought of hurting him while his defenses are completely turned off around me… makes me hate myself even more. Since he truly believes I _wont_ ever hurt him…even accidentally.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth softly while I tried not to slip on hidden ice under snow or slush. I'm starting to get a headache…from actually _caring_ for the kid! I wonder if he's cold…or if he _has_ been cold because to be honest…he hasn't slept with me for a possible week and a half. The fact that I might have a dream like the one from last night that would actually make me _hard_ in the morning made me not want to risk Sion being in the same bed as me…I don't even want to ask him how cold he was because in truth I was cold myself. I'm surprised he doesn't hate me or he hasn't given up on me yet…

Then again in a _real_ relationship if you truly _do_ care for the person that catches your interest you wouldn't really give up on that person, even when you would _break up_. Correct? Not saying he truly cares for me in that way, or at least he doesn't _know_ he does. I'm just saying that this whole situation, although completely my fault and not planned, could be something to teach him…to not give up on me.

I felt a snowflake fall against my cheek making my head look up at the gray clouds. Slowly letting the snow fall, but by how the clouds were moving I wouldn't be surprised if an actual storm would come soon…making me actually be forced to stay in the same room as Sion for a day. Its not like I _need_ to go to work. I've actually been working excessively to be out of that underground room. But to be honest…it wasn't just to get away from Sion (even if that was a major part of it) it wasn't even me trying to earn the money back that I spent on that cherry pie for him.

Its cold…getting colder and the fact that the scarlet eyed male had only a hooded coat (and _my_ scarf when I didn't want him to freeze) made me scared for his safety. What if he would get sick? I can take care of myself just fine because I know what I can withstand, but if he actually got sick I wouldn't know how to care for _him_ exactly. When he almost died from that bee…my heart was beating rapidly, scared that he would die. The first time I felt that frightened for a human life. He's changing me. Or maybe he already changed me…

Frowning to myself I continued to move through the streets as it got darker out, my hands calmly put in my pockets as I walked. It might of started to snow softly, but the night still had a nice air to it. Something I don't think everyday.

**…**

"Yes? Can I help you Nezumi?" the younger women who helped her mother own the store gave me a small look as she obviously tried her hardest to get my attention. I just gave her a cold look before shamelessly looking around the small place"You were the only one still open…" I spoke mostly to myself as I tried to find the certain objects I wanted.

"Well…I saw you actually coming. I was about to close shop since well…when it gets dark you know-"

"I know, its dangerous. More dangerous than it is in the day, especially to a women such as yourself." I looked at her, not saying it to be sexist. I was just speaking the truth. A 17 year old girl with an old but low cut shirt was enough to make any thugs in the west district jump her. They wouldn't feel any guilt raping an innocent girl and even killing them.

"Yeah…I know." She spoke a bit softly while moving side by side on her toes, trying her best to make me fall for her. I don't like women like that…the desperate kind who would love nothing more than to have someone with looks. Even when that shouldn't matter in a place such as this. "I know it is such a chance to go out _alone _at night. I know what can happen."

"I'm not going to walk you home." I said sternly when walking a little bit away from her and to the small isle that I wanted. "You should of thought of that before you carelessly left your doors open for _me_. That is idiotic."

She didn't answer me back and I didn't look at her trying to pay full attention to the clothing that would keep my Sion warm…did I just call him _mine_ again? I shook my head out of it, probably looking a bit odd to the girl who kept staring at me with hope in her eyes, but I don't really care.

"If…you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here Nezumi? You never come here…only once but that was to get information about the facility." She asked a bit confused. I actually am not surprised by her slight confusion.

My eyes scanned the many scarves previously warn by people in No.6, in all honesty it made me sick. But I cant help the fact that when we need something such as clothes I, as well as everyone else, has to wear such fabrics. But this…was something I never even thought about doing…_ever_. Not even for myself. I don't know…how to pick a gift out for someone. I'm good at analyzing people and situations to the best of my abilities, and I know this is more of a necessity rather than a gift, but I still would like him to actually enjoy what I get him, not just lie about it to make me feel better. I want something that will make him look good and that will keep him warm. I want something that will just…be the complete package. You can imagine how confusing this is for me…try and think how confusing it would be for Sion. I had to chuckle softly at my own thoughts.

"Nezumi?" The girl looked at me with an even more confused face, like I was going crazy from my own thoughts. As I've said before, that is so true.

"I need a scarf…and some gloves. I just don't know which ones to get…" I said a bit pathetically. I knew I sounded completely horrible just the way I had spoken, but I couldn't help it. I would never ask for help, especially for something like…this. But to say…almost an I'm sorry for ignoring him more than I do normally I wanted to finally get the objects I've been planning to buy him since the first snow.

Her eyes lit up as she smiled like I had just asked her to marry me, "And what is this for? A special girl or…is it for that other boy. What's his name? Sion?" She asked with a little hope for the latter. It seemed Sion is known mostly for being with me…

"Yes, its for Sion." I looked at her, hate coming to my eyes if she would say one bad thing about him. I didn't know if it was the way I looked at her or if she wasn't going to criticize his oblivious head in the first place, but she didn't say anything about him.

"What exactly do you want to get him? I want to finish this as soon as possible because…well to be honest I want to leave here before It gets anymore dark." She said sort of sad, seeing as I already told her I wasn't walking her home.

"You've seen him, so I don't need much explaining on what might look…_good_ on him. I need something to survive the winter as well." I spook with little to no emotion, still trying to swallow the dream I had just last night.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**AN- I know, it might seem like a shizzy ending but that's only because I cut it in half XP I'm not that mean…please don't review that. But be nice. Sion was very happy you people reviewed! He gave Nezumi a kiss because of it -3-**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-So I was reading this last night just so I wouldn't have to this morning and so now I can say this…I have no clue what to say about this story anymore. Like seriously I cant tell if its good or bad because I was writing it for so looooong. I hope you can forgive me for any crapiness that is in this story. I hope you can keep on please… for the second half of the chapter!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Nezumi!" arms wrapped around my waste right as I walked through the door. I was _this_ close to sliding my hand into my pocket, taking my knife out and killing him as reflex. But then I thought how stupid that was because the only person who would even be in here would be Sion.

"Sion…" I spoke out loud, without even thinking. It's a surprise he even did this when he knows I'm cautious which is why he normally just says 'Welcome Home' when I'm walking through the door. Never a…hug.

"Why didn't you take Moonlit with you!" He said frustrated as he moved away from me, looking me dead in the face. It took me awhile to realize what and who he was talking about, I opened my mouth to say something before I was interrupted, "As long as if you had him I wouldn't of have been worried! If you would be in trouble…Moonlit would come to me and warned me and I would be able to help."

"You would _not_ be able to help." I ignored any annoyed glances he gave me while I threw the bag on the bed before taking off my now wet scarf, from the melted snow, and jacket, my boots coming right after. I sat on the bed not looking at the male. A fire was on making the room a bit warmer than usual. Sion is getting smarter… I thought I would have to tell him to start a fire, but I guess he just kept it going after making the Stew.

"I'm not weak Nezumi…" He muttered, trying to see what was in the bag I brought home. I almost never do that unless I go food shopping. And I did that yesterday so he knows it cant be that.

"Sure you aren't. Just like your not oblivious and gullible." I smiled at him before combing my hair with my fingers, getting any knots out of it that might of snarled. I frowned before I sniffed the air a bit to notice how it smelled exactly like it did when I left only, approximately, an hour and 30 minutes ago. I would think for certain that the smell of food that roamed the room wouldn't be there by the time I got home. I ignored the pouting look he was throwing my way and asked him a question, "Sion…did you eat?"

"Ye-…no." he told the truth but without taking away that slightly annoyed face of his. Dare I say this…he looked cute.

"Why not? You had it done when I left…"

"It was close to done Nezumi…and I said I wanted to eat with _you_ so why would I eat it by myself? Plus the fire keeps it slightly more warmer in here so there's an up to it."

"So…you've been cooking this whole time? Wouldn't that over cook it?"

"I didn't keep the pot over the fire the whole time, even if it was heavy I was able to move it…I would just heat it every half hour or so in hope you would be back…" his eyes brightened for a second while I blinked at him a bit confused myself, "You're…talking to me."

"Is it _bad_ for me to talk to you?" I teased he only blushed and shook his head rapidly, before he could say anything I added, "You shouldn't of waited for me. For all you know I could have been dead in the alley." _even if that is very unlikely_ I said to myself before yawning into my hand.

"That was what I was worried about!" He yelled frustrated at me, enough to flinch slightly and enough for me to actually feel _guilty._ Something I don't feel often unless its about Sion himself. So this is actually becoming a normal setting…

"Sion…come here." I spoke sternly looking him in the eyes. He nodded his head once, making his white hair shuffle before he walked closer to me. He watched my every move though while I motioned him to sit on the bed next to me. He didn't look me in the eyes much and I thought it was possibly because he thought I was going to _punish_ him or something of that nature.

"Do you hate me?"

"Wha- No!" He yelled confused, shooting his scarlet eyes to me, with a side of sadness to them.

"How come?" I asked him sternly, surely there had to be a reason why he wouldn't hate me after all the shit I put him through.

"I _cant_ hate you Nezumi…""How. Come? Is it because I Saved you? Because you don't have to stay with me if you think you have to _repay_ me for saving your life."

"But-"

"You could easily convince Inukashi to let you sleep in one of the apartments as payment for your help. Or even easier you could get Rikiga to let you sleep there. He has more food more space and he could give you more…_things_." I told him reasonable ways to his life right now. His face had a blank expression, something I wasn't able to read (unlike normally)

"Is that what has been bothering you?""No." I said honestly. It wasn't a lie.

"You have saved me more times than I have you…I don't hate you because…not because you have saved me but because I care for you…I told you this. You mean a lot to me Nezumi." He spoke in small sentences, trying to find the right words while closing his eyes. A small smile on his face.

A grin grew on my lips as well before I leaned just a bit over and kissed his right cheek. The skin on his face instantly heated up with color and I could only chuckle from the look of surprise he sent my way after snapping his big eyes open. "You get so heated when I do things to you don't you?" I smirked at him, throwing all worries to the back of my mind right now.

"Nezumi!" he spoke embarrassed, although he would swear up and down he wasn't.

"Sion…" I said back, a sly smile playing on my face, "That was only on the _cheek_ and you blushed."He didn't say anything and I didn't blame him while I took his chin and guided myself closer to him (closest I've been to him, closer than when we hugged) my lips touched his. He didn't flinch, he didn't even move. All he did was close his scarlet eyes to the light peck. Just a small kiss will shut him up. I'll take a mental note on that one. With his eyes closed I searched behind me for the old bag that I had brought home for the male.

He fidgeted at the crinkling sound and was about to open his eyes when I stopped him, "Keep them closed okay? Until I say so."

"Y-Your not going to…_do_ anything to me…right?" He said to make sure.

"Not without your consent." I spook honestly, trying to get as far away from my dream as possible. He smiled at that. Don't make me say this again…he looked…_cute_.

The article of clothing in my hands fit Sion…well to me it did. I _hope_ he likes it…It's not much and to any normal person they would most likely be mad and or sympathetic to me for even _trying_ to be nice to the kid. But, Sion isn't normal. He will never be that horrid word, and I'm sort of proud about that fact. The scarf itself is soft to the touch and looks almost new. It has a soft burgundy color with some white thread bordering it. Some white flower petals were sewn in also for a bit more design. I couldn't tell when I bought it if it was meant to be for a boy or a girl but it could really go either way…

Frowning at my inner turmoil on the possibility if him hating this scarf and the pair of white gloves I got him to match it, I shook my head. I just don't want him to get sick from the cold…there's nothing wrong with thinking like that. "N-Nezumi?" He stuttered out as he felt I had possibly not moved from my spot for relatively 5 minutes.

"Tell me…have you been cold at night? Have you even really been cold daily when outside? Don't lie to me."

"Can I open my eyes?"

"No." I said bluntly.

"When I wasn't sleeping with you…it was cold because I only had a blanket to hug up too." He spoke honestly, feeling a bit awkward from having to keep his eyes closed like I told him too, "but the blanket wasn't that bad. And outside I wasn't _that_ cold…I guess."

"Sion." I warned him.

"I was warm enough Nezumi okay?" He spoke still a bit frustrated with me. I frowned at that and had to hold back the small urge I had to take his lips to mine again. Only this time I was afraid I would get to deep into it and almost force him to advance in it before he was ready…if he isn't ready.

Sighing to myself I wrapped the scarf around his neck, watching as how he didn't flinch at all. I wonder if there's a way to teach him how _to_ actually be cautious around people without him being utterly scared of me. I mean…if he was anywhere else would he be scared? Or would he be exactly the same as he is now? Sion could actually get hurt worse than he has from not at least being cautious around people.

I took the end of the burgundy cloth and gently rubbed it against the snake scar on his face. He nudged it softly, liking the feeling against his skin.

"Open…" I spoke softly, loving the way the fire shined off the crimson color. It made them even more captivating. I felt as if I would be sucked into them if I looked to long, even if they were only half open.

"Nezumi…" He said softly, with a curious tone before he looked down just slightly at the object surrounding his neck, seeing the soft fabric that had been tickling his cheek. "Y-You didn't have-"

"I _wanted_ too. Do you like it?" I asked him, inwardly hoping he would say yes but holding out a cold front.

"I-Its so…" A small grew on his face, one that wasn't a fake like I know he sometimes uses, "Its so soft! And the color…Nezumi its perfect!"

"Its Nezumi- _Sensei_ to you Sion." I smirked to myself as he cocked his head to the side, causing the scarf to move as well."Then what am I…what did I…" He spoke confused I only chuckled.

"You believed in me…you didn't give up. That's a lesson on its own even if, truthfully, I didn't even know I was _teaching_ you until I thought it over…" I said to myself trying to not break out of my character from looking at the face he was making. "I also bought you a pair of gloves…" a light blush ghosted his cheeks as a smile showed up on his face.

"Nezumi Sensei…I love them! Thank you!"

And then he did something unexpected…I didn't think he would _again_ take me by surprise and kiss me. He let go almost immediately though, blushing and smiling, "Thank you…is this why you were working a lot? For _me_?"

"Yes…" _and no_ I thought to myself before he moved slightly so he was resting his hips against mine, kissing me again, this time making me hit myself internally to _not_ grope him or touch him in any way he wouldn't be ready for. I mean I cant just…push him off of myself. He would only get more hurt than me ignoring him for awhile. I snorted to myself at that. Look at me…I'm turning into a squishy sap. The great stoic Nezumi has fallen into a pile of goo for a white haired red eyed maiden. Someone who's very presence can put me on the edge.

He took his lips off of mine to look at me with a curious expression, one I had learned could be highly dangerous. With a look of my own I asked a very deadly question, "What?"

"Can you, teach me something Nezumi sensei?" He asked and I had to think for a second when he said it. My genius reply was:

"What?"

"Remember…when you kissed me awhile ago? How you said-"

"No."

"But why not!"

"Your not ready." I said bluntly pushing him a little off me, but he didn't have it and kept firmly on my hips, pushing my back down on the bed in the process. Normally I wouldn't let him have this much power over me, but I am still extremely exhausted from my lack of sleep with my dreams and how I've pushed myself to work harder.

"But…you haven't even allowed me to…_touch_ you or get close to you in that time so…"

"I said no. And don't use the word touch. It sounds wrong when you say it." by wrong I simply mean that it was not the right angle to use that word when my mind was urging me to do so."How does it sound wrong?"

"Sion, I am not going to explain the many ways you can use a simple word like _touch_ and make it sound wrong."

"But…please? I…want to thank you for the scarf and gloves. And affection is the way to do it right? A thank you cant be enough all the time." he seemed completely comfortable talking about something he doesn't even know about. But his face…just that look made something click in my head and make me understand that he broke me, how I cant say no to him when he looks like that. I hope he doesn't know this. I mean, he _is_ smart it wouldn't be that hard to figure it out…unless whoever he would try to figure out wasn't an actor.

My mouth in a strait line I did not pull my gaze away from his. Emotions throwing themselves in a frenzy in the crimson spheres. He was anxious, curious, happy but still a bit hurt from me pushing him away multiple times.

Lightly pushing against his chest, I lifted myself up so I was now centimeters away from his face. His cheeks instantly gaining color in them but not a dark enough shade that it would make his scar disappear on his cheek. I brushed the snake with my thumb making him flinch just slightly."You want to learn how to kiss Sion?" I teased him before he gulped and nodded his head, "are you sure? You seemed embarrassed.

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Your so close…"

That made me chuckle just slightly before becoming calm again, "We've been close before Sion. We've already sleep together." I stated and he rolled his eyes just slightly.

"But _you_ initiated it Nezumi-Sensei." so when he does it he's not so embarrassed? His reactions get better and better!

"What type of kiss do you want? There's a peck on the cheek," I gave a small kiss to the mark that showed his survival, "Neck…" I slowly moved down to the pale skin, pulling away the scarf I had wrapped around it, kissing the same scar that coiled across the sensitive area. Gently nipping it making him flush with embarrassment and slightly tilt his head to the side from instinct. He actually has some sense in his head. I smirked at the thought before moving from his neck and looking back at his face. His eyes were open, staring at me as if he didn't want to close his eyes and forget, or close his eyes and find out me being close is only a dream. "Nose?" I asked and kissed the tip of it, smirking slyly at the grunt of annoyance that escaped his lips.

"N-Nezumi…Stop…" I immediately froze at the words, not wanting to abuse him in anyway like my nightmares, "teasing…you know what I mean Nezumi."

I let out a long breath, being slightly relieved, before giving off a mischievous grin, "Sion, the new rule is that you call me _sensei_ remember? Or did you forget your own rule."

"Nezumi-_sensei_ come on…" He whined, something that was a bit out of his character.

I breathed out before I fought with myself again if just this small simple task was okay. Why is it with him it is so hard but with anybody else it is so easy?

"When I touch your lower lip-""With wha-" I cut him off by my index finger, making him be quiet and listen.

"When I touch you here," I touched his lower lip slightly with the tip of my finger, "With my tongue open your mouth. Okay?" I spoke softly and he nodded his head eagerly, "Its just a kiss, not like I'm having sex with you. Why are you so excited?""Because its _you_ Nezumi-sensei…" He mumbled but to me it came out clearly.

I brought him in for a kiss, resting my lips against his. Liking the feeling of just being there, gently moving them together but not doing anything to the extreme. I smiled to myself before I slowly probed my tongue out and touched the bottom lip like I told him I would. He jumped slightly not expecting that but responded just as I told him to and opened his mouth. Letting me for the first time actually taste him.

If I could, I would of laughed. But I couldn't because my tongue was a bit busy taking the first look in the oblivious boys orifice. He groaned as my tongue gently brushed against his, not having had that feeling before. But that's all he did. Nothing. Which is why I wanted to laugh. I knew he wouldn't know how to use his tongue at all. It was fast but I pulled away, allowing Sion to bring his hand up (that was firmly holding my hip) to his mouth, gently touching his own tongue.

"Nezumi…Sensei…" He spoke a bit slowly, making it a grumble from still holding the muscle, "You used-?""Sion." I laughed, "Next time move the appendage against mine okay?"

"But why?" He seemed utterly confused on why I was making him do this.

"Because…I said so." I spoke bluntly, "You can also put your tongue in my mouth as well." the look on his face was utterly priceless, "Okay, you know how in books characters kiss?"

"Yes?"

"All there kisses aren't just goodnight kisses or goodbye. They aren't all just a simple peck like I have been doing to you or you have with me. But that's probably what you thought when you read right?" I asked him and he nodded slightly.

"I always just thought of a kiss as a kiss. Not always something intimate." He spoke. Trying to keep everything I told him embedded in the back of his mind so he wouldn't forget later.

"Intimate?" I raised an eyebrow at the word.

"When you touched here…it felt different. In a good way, The only way to describe it is the word intimate."

The only person I can think of that is so outstandingly smart yet wont know the simplest things is Sion…maybe that's what intrigues me about him. Maybe that what makes me want him to stay here, that wants him to forget No.6 and only think of me. Because Sion is different…

The rumbling of his stomach made me have to break out of my thoughts and come into laughter. His hand moved up to cover his face while he tried it hide the fact that he was hungry and just made an obvious noise in the silent room. He fell a bit backwards so he wasn't straddling my lap anymore, he wrapped his other arm around his stomach as a way to silence his gurgles.

"Hungry Sion?" I teased him"Y-Yeah…I was waiting for you to eat so…"

I hope this will be the last time I will say this…he looked cute.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays whatever you deal with! Seriously this is my present to you because I withhold writing during the school year! Bear with me!**

**Review because if you do…Sion will be uber happy and Nezumi will hug you for keeping him happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- THANK YOU! That is what I first want to say before you read this chapter. I know…I don't answer reviews or a lot but I DO read them…more than once actually! They make me happy! But I also read them at like 5 in the morning when I wake up for school…**

**Anyhow…sorry this is late. Many complications with my dad (you do not want to know or understand) and then I didn't have this computer for two weeks and lastly I had Exams. I hate High school. So I now have this chapter out! God I wrote this in like three days…every one of those days I seem to have like a different tone maybe? I don't even know.**

**Umm…what was I going to say? This story is not going to follow the anime or novels (by that I am not going to do the whole thing where Safu fucks everything up by being a whore!) but there are going to be some factors from it I think. I just wanted to put that out there. I also have a question, what gender do you think Inukashi is? (Dog keeper) seriously! I am so confused by it! It doesn't matter how many times I watched the series, I can't figure it out! I think she is a He or He is a she or she is a she or whatever she/he is…I haven't named Inukashi using those words for a reason! You know…He, She, Her, Him…I try to avoid it!**

**Well…I hope you like this chapter…I enjoyed some of it. **

**Review! It makes me happy and write faster! And tell me did you start reading this because it sounded interesting or because the summary said 'Sex and Sperm' in it? Because I know that's what a lot of people do!**

**REVIEW!...PLEASE!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

I sat on the bed, my back against the bed post as I watched Sion with dull gray eyes. He was having trouble tying on his shoes, seeing as they were in a knot. I wasn't going to help him though; I'm blaming this whole thing on him being completely stupid with his _'It's my Duty'_ stupor. I told him that there was a storm, and I told him to just listen to the sounds when its stark quiet in here to _believe_ me that there was a rough storm outside and there would be no leaving the apartment without freezing to death or being 12 feet under just three feet out the door.

I have lived here long enough to understand that when there is a storm it is close to impossible to even step one foot out of the underground opening. The snow is a down drift and it's hard for even me to get outside when this weather takes place. But of course he won't listen to me, saying how Inukashi would need his help for some job with the dogs.

"It's cold out…" I stated, "Freezing." I tried to stop his head from being idiotic.

"I know it's cold out, which is what snow, is…but I'll keep warm." He held up his gloves and his scarf.

I rolled my eyes, "I know, you've been wearing those the day I got you them. Which was two days ago. But they can't keep you warm."

"I'm not that dumb, they will keep me warm enough." He spoke, finishing the tedious job of tying his shoes. He stood up and I just continued to look at him.

"…I don't want to go out and look for you frozen stiff under a pile of snow you hear me? Can't you…just stay here?" I said not truly wanting to speak out that I was worried about him. I know how rough a storm can be in the west district, and I know how many people die from frost bite and hypothermia each time there is a storm, mostly because not everyone has a good enough place for coverage. The Cleaners a lot of the time would just hold off on cleaning the corpse lying around the streets until the snow melted, but I still knew there busy schedules and the amount of money they got for the dirty job after a strong storm.

I didn't want to be worried sick, wondering if he would come back…if he got somewhere safe. I wouldn't want a cleaner to come here asking me if I knew the body. Seeing as how everybody seems to know about how Sion is connected with me. I didn't want to find out that he was abused before he died…or even worse, abused sexually after death. There are some necrophiliacs in the west district…defiling the bodies that hadn't been picked up from the cleaners.

"I won't die Nezumi!" He said so surely even though I _knew_ he knew the consequences of the cold. He's not that stupid…he is a genius after all.

"You can't say that with an absolutely sure thought. What if you got frost bite? What if I had to cut off your toes? Do you know how that would affect me?" I asked him, my face completely strait. He looked at me, a small smile ghosting on his lips.

"I promise I won't put you in that situation. But knowing you, you will do anything even if it caused me pain. And the opposite in meaning if I was in pain you would do anything to help me as well." He said so surely. My eyes coated over half lidded. He was so sure I would never hurt him…so when we have sex…

"Sion I-"

"Well I'm off!" He smiled at me, giving a small peck on the cheek. Letting his lips stay there on the skin for a few seconds before leaving it. When he started to put the scarf warmly around half of his face I slid my hand up to my cheek, palming the place he kissed. No…he was not going to leave with a kiss like that.

For one, it was a cheek kiss, and two, it didn't feel like an _'I'll be back soon'_ kiss, but an _'If I don't come back, since you are so worried_' kiss. I can't deal with one like that.

I stared at his back my eyes widening at the even closer realization about how I could lose the White haired maiden in the white abyss. In that cold storm whirling about Sion could be lost in a second…Would I be able to even chase after him! It wasn't until the door closed that I flinched out of my worried thoughts and jumped off of my bed, not even caring about my jacket, or my shoes for that matter, I opened the door. Feeling a cold wind instantly develop my body. But as I have live in this weather, actually having to live with it outside with no shelter, I am used to the cold…But I have also learned that I liked it be warmed by a certain male's body heat.

As I thought, the snow had been on a down drift and into the underground apartments, and the white stuff has covered the concrete floor. I saw Sion's footprints be spread out from the wind moving the flurries about, and I got worried that he got to ahead before I could stop him and make him come back to the warmth…

Thankfully, I saw his jacket, his hood up over his head while one arm covered the open skin on his face, to block the snow and ice from slashing at his pale complexion.

"Sion!" I called out, knowing it was worthless to try to get him to hear me with the storm clouding out his hearing with long roars of wind. I swore under my breath, ignoring how the skin of my feet touched the cold snow, I fast walked (close to a jog) up to the male. Glad that I wasn't that far down the long hallway. I was close enough to hear Sion let off a faint grunt as he stepped one foot out into the snow, getting completely blown by the furry of the winter. Wincing myself as I felt snow hit my shirt and non-covered hands, I grabbed Sion's wrist, making him flinch and quickly look behind him. He lost his balance, but I only pulled him off of the steps and into my chest. His hood fell off his head from the wind, his hair getting messed up and moving every which way. His red eyes widened at the sudden position and I couldn't help but keep him close.

"Sion…don't. Please? You do not understand how many people die in storms around here…I don't want to find you in the burn pile at the cleaners…" I told him honestly. It took him a minute before I felt his two arms hug me back and I smiled a little.

"Fine…I won't go." He smiled softly, "I'm cold…" He admitted and I couldn't help but chuckle before letting go of him, grabbing his hand and rushing back to the room. The cold finally settling in since I felt just a little heat coming from his smaller body.

After I closed the door to our apartment I moved him over to the fire burning, what was giving us heat for the moment. But seeing as how the door had opened three times, the heat that had coated the room had diminished and now it was only warm around the fire itself. I took off his scarf, hanging it on a close bookshelf before I wiped off as much snow from his jacket, which had stuck, and took that off as well. Sion was shaking, and I felt bad for the kid because I knew he was really cold and he hadn't had to deal with this kind of snow in no.6. They could regulate the snow fall or at least make sure the people are safe indoors if the snow is too bad. His face was flushed from still being cold, his eyes looking at me while he shook slightly.

"Nezumi?" Sion stopped me from my gaze drifting over his body worried.

"Hm?"

"You're cold too aren't you?" He asked me and I only shrugged, knowing that my clothes were now wet and I was freezing. But I wasn't showing it to him, wanting him to get dressed in new clothes before me.

"Let's get you dry and warm first okay?"

"But you wouldn't have to do this if I hadn't gone out there in the first place…" He spook slightly ashamed about his idea. About his stubbornness that I sometimes thought was adorable, no matter how scary it could sometimes be.

"True…But if you get sick I will never forgive myself, now strip." I said and he blushed at my choice of words, "You know what I mean. Take off your pants and shirt then go find something new to wear. I'm going to go find you a towel okay?"

"But I don't _need_ a towel." He looked at me, "My clothes are wet…If I get new ones I won't need a towel and waste it…" He told me, thinking about how just the small bit of water would ruin the towel we just cleaned yesterday.

"Yes, but you can continue to be cold if your hair is wet…just do as I say. You _are_ the one who left when I begged you not to before." I told him.

"You didn't beg me…" He rose one of his eyebrows tilting his head to the side just a little bit, much like a curious dog. I wonder if he picked that movement up while working for Inukashi… But even so I froze not knowing exactly what to say. It was true I didn't _beg_ him…but I did in my mind.

"Get undressed okay? And then get redressed since you are so sure you won't need a towel. But I'm still going to dry your hair with it." I told him walking away and into the bathroom, trying to ignore the tremors in his body knowing he was just chill and didn't have something completely wrong with his body.

He makes me…care so much for another human. This fact brings my own survival down all the way…having someone to protect. But I can't help it with Sion…I should just get over that obsession on survival. If I didn't have him I would lose it…if he ever knew that though I wouldn't be able to tell if it was his honest feelings or just his curiosity.

My hand ran itself through my locks, feeling the melted snow making my hair damp. I quickly took off my shirt, taking the dirtier towel and wiping myself dry doing the same with my hair before I picked the clean towel up into my hand walking back into the room to see a boxer clad Sion, standing close to the closet shaking as he peered inside. The closet wasn't big, so most of our stuff was folded and put to the side (thanks to Sion cleaning and organizing half the time. I was never this clean before he got here) so the fact that he was standing there meant he had no clothes folded.

"Sion…"

"Y-Yeah N-Nezumi?" He stuttered, colder now than then because he was close to naked, the snake scar coiling around his body, the fire making it look like a brilliant color.

"You have no clothes on…do you have no clothes? Wait that was a stupid question…"

"No…I'm sorry."

"What is there to be sorry for?"

"Because I didn't do the laundry and so I have no clothing." He spoke as if it was truly his fault that the laundry wasn't finished. Which in fact it wasn't.

"You're not my housewife." _Yet_. I smiled softly to myself at the thought, moving closer to the shaking boy not even hiding his view from my chest. I didn't mind though, let him look…it wasn't like he hasn't seen my naked torso before. Hell, he's seen me in my boxers already so this wouldn't bother me. He opened his mouth to say something when I stood behind him, but I didn't let him utter a word before I started to rub him down with the softer clean towel. Wiping his chest to get anything damp off it, as well as his sides.

"N-Nezumi?" He stuttered slightly seemingly trying to stop me from drying him off. You would think he was suggesting that I was feeling him up (not going to lie that that had some part in that) and that I was going to take him right now like he wished for. But no…I was just drying him off and warming up his skin.

"Shh..." I hushed him softly, "Just calm down…your cold. Let me warm you up before you put on my clothes."

"Y-Your clothes?" He stuttered not against the idea I think.

"Yes your majesty. I am afraid that you will have to wear your loyal servant's ghastly fabrics." I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up…" he blushed leaning back into my chest and I smiled feeling him getting warmer. I Soon wiped his hair to dry that too running my fingers through the white locks in order to get rid of any snarls.

"All done." I kissed his cheek, which instantly tinted a slight pink before he moved away from me a bit slowly to my clothes stack. He picked out my black long sleeved shirt, well the one that was larger. I have two of them one of them was larger than the other, so the fact that he would pick the bigger one to slide on his torso made him…in no other way to describe him, cute. It was loose on his chest area and the sleeves overcame his hands. He didn't seem to mind though as he also decided to put on a pair of my grey sweats to.

I am not going to lie when I say this…he looked delectable being in my clothes…I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. And because I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he felt my gaze and lifted up his eyes to look at me with a pout, one that would make any gender get on their knees in front of him and bow to him like he was some sort of prince. When I fact, he is my highness.

"What?" He asked curious.

"Nothing…"

"Are you not happy I choose these?"

"So you can't take '_nothing'_ as an answer?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you know me?"

I sighed and looked him dead in the eye, "I was thinking nothing Sion…"

He just hummed and took the towel from my hand, His pale left hand touching my chest making my eyes widen, "You're damp still…" I told me and started to wipe me down as well, "I'll just have to warm you up." He smiled innocently.

"Sion you do not even know how sexual that sounded!"

"Sexual?" He said and I sighed sadly.

"Am I going to have to teach you all the sexual innuendos?" I asked him and he just play hit me on the shoulder.

"Yes Nezumi-Sensei please enlighten me?" He added to the banter and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hmm…I think that that lesson will be for another day." I gave him a kiss on the forehead, "But for right now I would like to get out of these pants and into a clean pair. Could you add to the fire please?" I asked him and he smiled, nodding, glad that I had given him a task to do.

It didn't take me that long to change into nice clothes, a nice long sleeved yellow shirt that fit on my torso and a pair of black sweats just so I wouldn't be cold with my regular pants. It normally doesn't matter what I where to bed, a lot of the time I just end up sleeping in the clothes I wore that day."

"Nezumi?" I turned my head over my shoulder to see Sion warming up by the stove. I couldn't help but smile at how he looked while cuddling up to the warmth like a kitten. Which he would have looked like if he wasn't standing up.

"I'm just grabbing a book." I told him, finding this true as I saw _Macbeth _on the closest shelf to me.

"Which one?" He asked curiously, sticking his head around the side with a curious look on his face. Like there would be any other look than that. He was always so curious.

"Macbeth."

"That's your favorite isn't it?" he asked me, waiting for me to walk ahead of him before following me to the bed, I got underneath the blankets, holding them open so he could follow me soon after. He smiled softly and came in after me, shivering just a bit from being not completely engulfed in the heat of the fire like he was when he was adding more to it. He snuggled into my side automatically while I draped the blanket over us to give is some warmth. I should have gotten the extra one out of the closet before I lie down…the one thing we _do_ keep in the closet.

I Sighed thinking it was too late by how he was already snuggled in and I didn't want to disrupt the sudden warmth and comfort I got from having him close to me…maybe I am turning into a marshmallow. Who am I kidding; I've already turned into mush from him. No questions asked. I want to protect him no matter how much I deny it. And I want him to be mine…although I'm not sure what the thoughts in the back of his mind is saying about me. What if this whole _sex_ arrangement we have is really just for him to learn? What if he doesn't think something on the lines of…_feelings?_

Fuck what am I thinking…that the male who's nudging his cheek and slightly shaking trying to regain warmth, would actually have _feelings_ for me, feelings that I abandoned a long time ago?

"I told you before it is on my top list." I spoke calmly and almost un-emotionally as I could, opening the book to a random page. I memorized the lines, not just because of plays I have been in, (which was only one since I refused to be in a play with amateurs who didn't know the story as clearly as I did) but because I have read this many times.

"_Here's our chief guest."_ Macbeth spoke on the page and I smiled knowing this scene. _"If he had been forgotten,__It had been as a gap in our great feast, And all-thing unbecoming."_ Lady Macbeth said after. I felt Sion shake and I rapped my free arm around him, trying to bring him closer to me, body warmth being enough for both of us.  
><em>"Tonight we hold a solemn supper sir, <em>_And__ I'll request your presence." _ Macbeth added and I sucked in a breath before letting it out, speaking the words off the page _"_Let your Highness Command upon me; to the which my duties. Are with a most indissoluble tie, For ever knit." The words of Banquo slipped off my tongue being oh so true.

Sion looked up at me, understanding it. He gave me a smile knowing that I truly wouldn't hurt him…that I would protect him and do as he tells me (even if it's against my pride) Even if he doesn't have feelings for me like the small smidgets that are worming itself through my cold heart…which is always beating for him. Damn I'm cheesy…is that what I get from reading so much Shakespeare? What went wrong with me? Was it Sion…he was the only one to change me…but I can't say it was for the worst.

I was broken out of thoughts when I felt small lips peck at my chin and I smiled slightly to myself before he did something that really surprised me. With my gray eyes widening I felt heat on my hips meaning only one thing. Sion had straddled me and was now smiling and looking at him with bright red eyes.

"Sion?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Nezumi." He repeated my name looking me directly in my eyes. I put my arms around his lower back, latching my hands together.

"I'm not having sex with you." I told him wondering if that was what his intentions were." He shook his hair, making the locks more disheveled.

"I'm not trying to…have sex Nezumi. You already said I wasn't ready two days ago…"

"Damn strait you aren't ready yet." I rolled my eyes. "Then what are you doing?"

"W-Well…I'm still co-cold…a-and…" he stuttered and looked away from me, suddenly embarrassed…and now seeing as I trapped him in my arms, he couldn't escape without struggling. But really if I did feel him starting to get uncomfortable I would let him go…although he was warm.

"Spit it out." I said my mouth in a straight line.

He gulped slightly, "Kiss me…"

Two simple words I was not going to deny him…but before I could make the small lean in to take his lips in mine, I was surprised to feel his touch mine. I didn't move as he put his arms around my neck, maybe to keep his balance, air blew through his nose and a blush tainted his angel cheeks. He seemed nervous about this whole new act and I couldn't help but chuckle which then he pulled away and pouted at me.

"You initiated it…and didn't follow through. Try again or I will fail you. Call this…a test on what you learned already." I gave him a small smirk and he just tilted his head to the side again processing all of this information.

"S-Sorry, you started to laugh so I thought…"

"That I was making fun of you? Sion you _know_ when I make fun of you and that was not one of those times." I chuckled again at his lower lip pushing out in a pout. Just too…delectable. Cute. Horrible words that match him oh so right, "Try again, or I will fail you. That will get you a punishment from your guardian is that clear?" I said to him.

"Wait…huh? Guardian? But…mom?" He had the stunted expression on his face.

"The person taking care of you…who would that be?" I gave him a hint.

"Uh but that's…you?"

"Correct. Gold star." I teased him.

"But that means you are my teacher and guardian…"

"Which means if you get in trouble, or, you fail I will know right away making it so that you can't hide it from me." I said sternly which only made him laugh.

"Is the punishment sex?"

"No."

"What is it?"

"You will find out once you fail."

"…and it _isn't_ sex?"

"God I swear the mind of the virgin!"

"Hey!" He yelled frustrated.

"I'm kidding…kidding. Mostly." I spoke, "I won't tell you you're punishment _until_ you fail. Now are you?" I asked him a raise of my eyebrow.

His face fell just slightly before he sighed, "No…"

"Then do it again…and follow through. I know you learn fast, you should at least get a B." I smiled before he leaned in resting his lips to mine, making me stop smiling and follow his movements. His lips slightly moving against mine, I made the same movement liking the feeling of just resting there. That was until I felt his tongue prod at my lower lip making me smile and resist just a little to make him flustered. To be mean basically.

He let out a low whine, and I finally gave in, opening my mouth allowing his muscle to enter my mouth. A sound was let loose in his throat that was close to a groan and moan, because of it I almost let go of it but that changed when that sound vibrated through his tongue against mine. It felt good while I took over his dominance fairly fast. Fighting with his little experienced tongue, who was learning quickly. His taste, the way _Sion_ tastes…

"Mmnnn" He hummed in my mouth and I just kissed him as fierce, my hands unclasping and landing on his sides, feeling him up just a little bit. Hopefully making him warmer with the friction as well. He shivered at my touch but still moved a bit further into my body, letting me touch him. My mind was keeping me in control though, so I wouldn't _touch_ him too much.

His breathing increased through his nose as he tried to keep breathing, small smacking sounds, almost wet, and echoing in the room along with the snow outside.

I let go of the kiss, smiling slightly to myself at how the genius does learn things quickly. Him moving his tongue in ways that I haven't even told him. Being greedy I took him in another kiss, him pushing me down onto my back, me keeping him against my body.

With a small smack of his lips leaving mine again, I looked at him, his cheeks were red that scar still showing proudly on his skin. His red eyes half lidded while he panted. It made me want to ravish his lips again. But when I leaned in his stopped me.

"What." I asked him a little impatient. We were actually making out on my bed, and I wanted to keep it up for as long as we could.

"I-I…want to know. Did I pass?" He asked me honestly having that curious tone in his voice.

I just smirked at him and nodded my head, "Yes you passed. Your reward is another kiss your highness."

"Shut up…" He smiled back at me, "I'm still cold."

So he did shut me up…for close to two more hours.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**See this chapter is like…filler but it isn't. Nezumi is slowly coming into belief of his feelings! Isn't that cute! And yes those were real quotes from Macbeth; guess what I have to read for my class next year (AP English) and what my English class today talked about? So I just HAD to put it in!**

**I hoped you like it…please review. Thank you to everybody who has watched this story too ^^ it's just slow because of school and home!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- This was **_**not**_** supposed to be this long, in fact I had originally planned for this to be around 6 pages at the most. So it turned to be around 7 and a quarter. Sue me. I'm sorry for the delay, honestly. School, for you that don't know, is hell on earth. I hate school with my every being. So that combined with family and personal issues puts me at a disadvantage when it comes down to stories. I am sorry, thank you all for keeping on to this story. When summer comes I hope to be better with updates but for now I still have 9 more days of real school.**

**Best thing is I am exempt from fooooour out of 7 exams :3 guess who is smart? Me! Not really, a lot of people got exempt from those as a sophomore because of WKCE's and stuff…so I only have elective exams.**

**So, this chapter I have been writing for like four days. I am completely honest with that estimate because I so procrastinated on my essay due today. Anyway…this is the first chapter…**_**things**_** happen with Sion. I hope you enjoy and sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Review please and how to others who you think would like this story. I enjoy it won't drop it; I never hope to drop any stories. And during the school year it just gets…difficult to write.**

**And so! Without further a due, the next chapter!**

**Review please**

**…**

**Really review.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Nezumi!" Sion yelled at me embarrassed, cheeks seeming to attract to the color pink so well. It was beyond cute with his lip pushed outward in a pout. I can't even deny to myself anymore that I think the male is cute, and at times, horribly stupidly sexy when he doesn't even know what he is doing. My dreams have gotten to the point where they aren't just nightmares, at times of when I'm scared of hurting him, but turned into pleasurable experiences…making noises come out of his mouth that means he enjoys everything I do to him. Every touch to his skin.

"It was only a simple question." I smirked deviously at the white haired male who only then looked away from me and crossed his arms over his chest covered with my shirt. He has ended up, almost like a tradition for the past couple of weeks; He says _'Your clothes are comfortable…I'll wash them all if you don't want me to wear them'_ But I do dearly like him in my clothes. He looks good in them just like I do. What I mean is…okay, something about him in my clothes sparks interest in me. Don't know why…do not know how, but something about him in my clothes… Just thinking about it now I had to shake my head out of it.

"A question that is highly inappropriate."

"But I'm just being curious."

"But still!" He yelled before blushing just a bit more, using his hand to cover his mouth, his eyes drifting west to the bookshelf's and not in my eyes directly. A smirk placed directly on my lips made me look highly curious to what I had asked the boy. I'm not joking when I say that I really want to know my answer.

"But still what? Am I your teacher?"

"…" He stayed silent while he looked at me with an expression that made me want to chuckle. He seemed conflicted with what he wanted to say and what he knew what the truth was. "…Y-Yes…"

"And does a sensei get the choice to ask his student a question that might affect his learning."

"Not if it could be qualified as sexual harassment!" Sion blushed brighter and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"And yet I am teaching you about sex right?" I asked him with a smile, "It's not that difficult of a question. Its only being asked because-"

"Don't remind me!" He yelled childishly, putting his hands against his ears as if that would stop me from talking.

"Sion, All I did was ask you how many times you have masturbated." I said coolly, not in any way trying to embarrass the male that was in front of me and fidgeting.

"Nezumi!" He yelled

"Sion!" I said his name back more dramatically and teasing him for his one name yells.

"T-That's…"

"Okay if you don't want to tell me how many times you have touched yourself then tell me what gave you that dream last night?"

You see…I was only asking this question not only because I was curious about the smaller boy's past and how much I have to work with. I mean during the last two weeks we haven't gotten as far as kissing, sometimes heavy make out, light groping on my part but he never totally cared. But really nothing progressed and I blame my job and working. After the storm a lot of people who had to find things to occupy them (because some things were to cold too and a lot of people were freezing to death) were going too plays and so I usually got home really late, sometimes I wouldn't get home till the morning. It would surprise me sometimes when I would see Sion half awake, correction, barely awake waiting for me to come home.

At first I lectured him because I didn't want him to get sick from staying up so late and not to mention he had to get up to go help Inukashi with the dogs, make sure none of them got to cold or any frostbite (him using his animal knowledge) But even so he ended up either falling asleep with the light on and a book in his hand or he would be awake enough to give me a small smile and peck me slightly with his lips murmuring a 'goodnight' under his breath before he would fall asleep.

I would smile at him a bit sadly that I would keep him up just enough for him to give me goodnight kiss and I never really liked it, truly I wish my job wasn't keeping me out so much. He also looked a bit lonely when I would escape the theater to peek in and see how he was doing, at Inukashi's, but I couldn't say hi to the boy because then I would use him as an excuse to not go to work and be forced to act in front of normally old perverts, and in fact have to work with inexperienced fools. Anyhow, I walked home, hands deep in my pockets and was going to lecture the kid for staying up so late for me but when I walked into the room I was surprised to see him sleeping in bed, whereing my clothes and…withering under the covers slightly panting.

At first I thought that he was in pain but my brain hadn't contemplated the fact that he was actually moaning and whining in pleasure until I shook my head out of it, a smirk over taking my face. If I had a camera I would have taken pictures of him, if I had a camera I would _tape_ him. But sadly I only had my mind able to click the record button to take in the intoxicating site in front of me, in _my_ bed.

And that is where we stand now, me wanting to know the deep secret that he held in all day, what dream he had that made him so flustered around me. I mean most likely the dream would have to be about me right…_right?_ Why else would he be so embarrassed when I'm by him lately. I know I didn't hear him say my name during his night like adventure, but he didn't say anyone's name. And by god…if it was that Safu whore than…Would I be jealous?  
>Me…Nezumi be jealous of that whore? No, never.<p>

I rolled my eyes at the thought while I continuously watched Sion's face as he sputtered words out of those pouting lips, cheeks red while I grinned a bit deviously at this current situation.

"I…I didn't have a-"

"Lying to me won't get rid of my current interest." I smiled at him and held open my arms just slightly, it wasn't obnoxiously large as if I was waiting for him to jump into my arms as if in total need, it was just a slight opening so he knew that I wasn't being totally mean.

He looked at me with just a slight smile on his face before the genius became all flustered again and took his place on my lap, straddling me so that my arms could rest around his waist so that he wasn't completely uncomfortable with my question.

"Don't make me say it Sion…" I said to him, not technically whispering but if there was anyone else in the room other than just me and him they wouldn't be able to hear it, yet my voice was not in a whisper.

"Say what Nezumi?" He asked his head tilted to the side.

"Please." I stated my face in a complete strait line, just slightly dead from emotion for a bit. He just chuckled.

"But you just said it."

"But not in a context, I shouldn't have to say that word for you to tell me…I am your teacher, I could down grade you right now and or ever stop _teaching _you." Like hell I would stop…and let him go to someone else. I wouldn't let that happen…even if this thought effects what might happen in the future with my life on the line.

His eyes widened for a second, "I would never go to someone else!"

"I never said that did I?" I leaned in so our lips were centimeters apart, "Come on…tell me. I'm right here…no one else."

"B-But I-" He bit his lower lip, most likely feeling nervous.

"Come on, if you're not going to tell me what your wet dream was then at least give an estimate on how many times you touched yourself."

"N-Nezumi I…I don't know… and it wasn't a wet dream!" he denied, taking his eyes from mine and looking at the wall instead. He squirmed in my hold, uncoincidentally causing him to grind on me without even knowing. This resulted in me holding in a slight groan and holding back my insane thought on subjects that I know my majesty isn't ready to _learn_ about and in no way was I going to be one of those pigs who use someone's innocence and just fuck them. I'm not going to use Sion in any way; that would be horrible especially with how I have been _teaching_ him now.

"Come on…okay…I'll say it." I gulped as if it really killed me, like it kills me to even think that the boy on my lap was actually cute and has me twirled around his very pale finger.

"D-Don't beg Nezumi…"

"I don't beg."

"Then stop over reacting." He told me looking me in my eyes again.

"Me? Over react? You're the one over reacting; it's just a simple question." I said to him, not wanting this to turn into a small fight that we sometimes get into.

"If it's something that I feel uncomfortable with…" He bit his lower lip slightly, trying to act non-embarrassed while his scarlet red eyes looked into my gray with determination in which he thought he caught me, "Then…Then _you_ tell me how many times you…you…"

"Masturbated? It's a real word Sion." I smirked at him while his blush hadn't softened, his hair being shuffled while he shook his head.

"I-I know that!"

"Now the question is what time frame do you want? In the last week, month, year?" I smirked while he coughed on his own spit for a second, him probably thinking that I would never actually answer his question of which I asked him.

"U-Umm…"

"You didn't think I would answer you?" I smirked, starting to nibble just slightly on his ear making him shiver.

"No…that not true…" He lied slightly.

"Sion…Don't lie to me." I smiled at him deviously again.

"…"

"And please don't ignore me."

"Oh oh! You said the _please _word!" He yelled excitedly and I looked at him with dead eyes, shutting up realizing that he was right. He's going to go that way I'm guessing. I resisted the feeling of rolling my eyes and pouting at him. "Aww, don't ignore me now Sensei"

"Sensei now?"

"Yes…Sensei."

"Then tell me how many times you touched yourself, _or_, what you're wet dream was about." I spoke to him and rolled my eyes when he squeaked embarrassed and blushed again now since I had one upped him again.

"I…You tell me first sensei…please." Sion stated squirming in my lap, him still straddling me so a hiss was held in my throat. I should wish Sion to the damned…only because of how he makes me react to him without him even _knowing_ what he does.

I sighed and looked him strait in the eye just so he knew that I wasn't lying, "In the last month or year?"

He tried to act shy but I knew the little genius was extremely curious, "Umm…month…" He muttered and I breathed out having to actually think for a bit. Of course I was going to tell him the truth.

"Let me think…In this month I have masturbated maybe 6 times, although that is very sad on my part. Now speak." Like I said I would tell the truth…but I didn't want to tell him all those reasons was for him and no one else. I didn't want to lose control and hurt him so I decided on working with myself.

He stuttered over his words for a second before mumbling something that I couldn't really hear or understand.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I teased him.

"…Twice…"

"Two times? As horny as a virgin like you who wants me to fuck them you only touched yourself twice?" I said actually completely surprised at this information.

"It wasn't really brought up as something good in No.6! A-And…Yeah!" He blushed wishing to get out of my hold at that point.

"So what? You did it once when you were like…13 and then again…when?" I asked him.

"Stop teasing me!" He pouted.

"I'm not…much, I wanted to seriously know, thinking that you are a very hormonal teenage boy I thought you would need to…let it out every once in a while." He just shook his head just slightly, "That makes so much more sense now…"

"What does sensei?" He tilted his head to the side.

"The reason why you are so horny and every time we make out you think that means you're ready for sex, it's because you have to much build of need to release." I said watching his face turn different shades of red.

"I…I…Shut up!" He yelled at me and tried to push my chest away, I only rolled my eyes knowing the reaction to me was only of pure embarrassment and shyness.

"So I'm guessing you did the '_dirty deed'_ once when you were younger because, seeing as you are such a curious little boy…" I pinched his cheek which resulted in him rolling his eyes and giving me a glare that was completely adorable, "You would just _have_ to try it out. Am I right?" I smirked.

"…"

"So I _am_ right. Then tell me, when was this second time you touched yourself was." I asked him calmly, trying not to get completely annoyed with the fact he kept dodging my questions like you wouldn't believe.

"…Nezumi I…please don't make me say." He spoke softly.

"Just tell me if it was recent or not."

"Recent how?"

I rolled my eyes, "As in…like…the last year or so."

He nodded his head yes and my eyebrow raised, "month?" I asked curiously and that's when he shook his head no making me pout just slightly. So he didn't jack off after that wet dream? Did he orgasim without having too? This is a weird conversation for me to even have in my head, and that's _me_ thinking that. "Okay…what about nine months?" I asked curious. To wonder if that maybe he did give himself a hand job before I saved him and he moved in here. He hesitated a bit before sighing and nodding just slightly. Did he lose his voice?

"Was it…did you do it because of Safu?" I asked trying to not let hate lace in my vocal cords.

"N-No! Why would you think that! Safu was a friend!"

"Who wanted to sleep with you."

"But…But…I was thinking of you…" he muttered before hiding his face into my neck, his fists clenching the fabric of my shirt. Now that…was something I wasn't expecting.

"You were?"

"I…I couldn't stop thinking of you…and then I just had the urge. I didn't know, and don't know, why I felt that way, but I couldn't stop imagining you touching me…"

It was silent for a bit and I couldn't help but smile inwardly at the white haired beauty. He hadn't spoken either and was actually breathing hard into my neck, as if to hide his face from my view, with the scar that was embedded into his skin. The proof that he was still living and had the brave seep into his kin with a tint of color.

"Sion…do you want to do another lesson?" I asked him forcing myself to bite my lip.

"Is it kissing?" He asked, finally taking his face out of the nape of my neck, looking into my deep gray eyes. I chuckled at his instant reaction.

"No, I think you have learned well enough…" Not to mention quickly.

"So then…what _lesson_ sensei." His voice seemed a bit more excited now since he thought, well knew, that I was going to _teach_ him something.

"Sion…you aren't in No.6 anymore."

"I-I know that…"

"It isn't against the law, or even looked down upon to masturbate…"

"I'm not going to do that in front of you Nezumi!" He yelled immediately.

"Sensei." I reminded him and he gulped.

"Y-Yeah…sensei…"

"I didn't mean that…" Although I wouldn't be against the idea, I grinned, "You said you had an _urge_ and imagined me touching you." I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Let me teach you, the next step in your lessons." If anything it could sound like I would have purred. He shivered and squirmed in my grasp, blushing just a bit more than he was a few minutes ago.

"Nezumi-Sensei I…" he didn't say much else while I moved my hand to palm the front of his, well my, pants that he was wearing. I had a straight face while I watched him flinch at the feeling and I was scared, for a second, that maybe he wasn't ready for this right now. I mean…it was only a had job, it wouldn't be that bad…I want to make him feel good, to pleasure this in experienced boy. I Want him to make noises like he did in his dream, and I want to be the one to cause them. Call it me being selfish, but I don't care.

"Do you want me to touch you Sion?"

"Y-Yes…Sensei…" He looked at me as if he thought I was talking about going too far. I just sighed knowing that when I even climb into bed to _sleep_ he probably thinks I'm going to take him. But like I have said before and I will say again, he is not ready. I know I'm going to be doing this new step for him but it's not something completely close to what he asked me for.

I gave him kiss which he eagerly kissed me back, His lips moving against mine in unison before I, even if this was normal and normally didn't have too anymore (Sometimes Sion being the one to take the assertive), asked permission to enter. He giggled in the kiss making me roll my eyes but smile before the white hared male would show me what he had learned to do with his tongue. He really is a fast learner to be completely honest. The way he instinctually (yeah I know, Sion having Instinct, it surprises me too) runs his tongue against mine, rolling it around yet still letting me take most dominance. Sometimes surprising me with doing as I would and sucking and nipping at my own muscle.

The thought made me smirk and Sion to whine seeing as how I hadn't continued the original idea to continue making the kiss deeper because I had been so focused on my thoughts. Being nice, for _once_ I gave into his childish whine and let my tongue seep passed his lips, my hand still rubbing the front of his pants making him squirm at my touch.

I hoped he didn't mind this…I mean the kid always asks me to sleep with him but it's not like I actually…._touched_ him like this before. And I don't think he has ever had another male, let alone women, touch him in such a personal area.

He started getting hard under my touch, but I couldn't tell if that was the normal reaction to a hormonal teen virgin or if he was just getting into the mood. My tongue down his throat, sucking on his pink muscle while my hand teasing his slowly becoming erection outside of the sweat pants, I would _hope_ he liked it and wasn't just letting me touch him for the experience.

"A-Ah…Nezumi…" He moaned out slightly after letting go of the kiss, I raised an eyebrow at him but still smirked in the process.

"It's just a hand Sion…And I haven't even touched you yet…much." I smirked before latching my mouth onto his neck, sucking slightly to make the skin pink.

"B-But…I." He ground his crotch into my hips, hoping to gain more friction with the help of my hand. This caused a moan to be held in my throat, trying to not get hard myself. I mean if I got an erection the possibility of me going too far with him might happen.

"But you what?" I smirked slightly to try and ignore him grinding against me.

"But I…I can't help it. For some reason…I need you to touch me…" He let out a moan with his eyes half shut. I swear he doesn't know how sexy he can act when he is not _trying _to. I took his small plead in and slowly, not because I was teasing but because I was wary, I pulled down the front of the fabric, just enough so my curious eyes could see his slightly hard member. I mean, it's not like I haven't see his penis. And no it want because I was peeping at him, we share a bathroom and a room together, like hell I haven't seen him naked. I'm sure he's seen me…this is why my dreams get so out of my control sometimes. I saw him naked and that site…can't be taken out of my head, not anymore. Yet I have never seen it at least a bit erect and it made me smirk while I looked at him from the corner of my eye, face in his neck so I could nibble and suck at his neck. Right on the scar.

He flinched slightly at the cool touch and I shushed him calmingly, I know that the sensitive skin would make him shiver slightly, which he did.

"N-Nezumi…"

"Sensei." I corrected him.

"Sensei…What are you d-doing." He stuttered and stammered , closing one of his eyes and looking at me with the other, panting just slightly while his face lit up and he shivered in my hold. His arms wrapped around my neck for extra leverage.

"Touching you." I spoke simply.

He blushed and groaned while I slowly moved my hand to touch the tip of his erection, "I know _that_." He whined.

"This, Sion, Is called a hand job. Unless…You're not okay with it." I spoke to him with slight wonder in my voice, stopping all movements, Palm just resting on top of his member and not moving any more.

"No…it's just…weird."

"Sion you haven't touched yourself let alone let anyone else…I'm sorry if this might feel weird. I want you to feel…pleasured." I spoke honestly.

"I know how the body works…And when animals want to mate the hormones in their bodies sometimes increase during certain times in the year…making them inexplicably needy to mate with the opposite sex and-"

"Stop it…" I chuckled slightly, "We aren't animals, and we aren't having sex. You do know what this is right?" I rolled my eyes before moving my hand to grip the part of his member and giving it a slight squeeze. He yelped.

"A-Ah…ye-yes…That is…my penis and…"

"And?" rolling my eyes again at the fact he had to be so fucking scientifical.

"And…blood is rushing to it from feeling pleasured…making me feel extremely sensitive…" He started to pant a bit more.

"Do you know what a hand job is?" I asked him curiously.

"Something… as…a gate way to sex sensei?" He asked me back.

"Close." I smiled and kissed the crook of his neck, "It can be considered fore play, what you do before sex, but doesn't have to be." I rubbed and stroked his member slowly, finding my pace as well as concentrating on his groans moans and flinch movements.

"So basically…you re masturbating…for me?" He seemed so utterly clueless; him being completely adorable because of it. He is such a genius but so lost it's a huge oxymoron that anyone can see.

Instead of answering I just nodded my head once before licking at the scar coiled around his pale neck, realizing that Sion wasn't getting upset with any of the movements I was making. He was actually looking at me curiously while I skillfully dragged my thumb over the slit of his cock and teased the member every once in a while. He would gasp moan whenever I would change my tactics, while my face stayed dead and strait using my hearing to try and stay focused on his noises.

"O-Oh…Nezu-S-Sensei…" He groaned out, "Mmmnn, so good." His forehead, sweaty, now rested on my shoulder making my left hand (my right currently occupied) rub soft circle on his lower back, lifting up his shirt a little.

"It feels good?" I smirked at him and he nodded his head.

"Your touch…feels g-gre-ahh-at." He tried to finish up the original word and I couldn't help but chuckle deviously at it, kissing the tip of his ear before gently nibbling. "I feel as if I might…o-orgasim."

"Might?" I teased him.

"It took me two hours…when I did this. Mnn, y-you took…twenty two minutes." He said breathing becoming rougher. My hand hurried its strokes, using his pre cum as lube while he decided to move his hips to gain more friction than I was already giving him, the lewd noised echoed in the room.

I grabbed the back of his head, lacing his hair into my fingers and pulling slightly so I could see his face. I gave him a kiss, immediately making it deeper by dipping my tongue into his mouth, sucking nibbling…tasting the inside of Sion's mouth playing with his tongue.

His eyes were closed in lust while he let me kiss him and he kissed back needily. Unlike him I had my gray eyes open so I could see his expressions he made while getting closer and closer to cumming. The inspiration of the thought on seeing Sion's orgasim made my hand speed up, squeezing at random intervals and tracing the vein with my index finger when I would drag down my palm against the skin.

He moaned in my mouth, muffling them just enough "Mmmmnnnn." His moan was long and his hold on his orgasim was slim. His breathing, being a bit rougher, forced him to let go of the tongue fest that we were currently having, throwing his head a bit back to breath in some air. Drool dropping out of the corner of his mouth.

To be honest, with his position and the way he looked with his white head thrown back, if you were at the perfect angle…it's possible to think it looked like he was riding me. I moaned at the thought before I could catch myself, and thank god Sion moaned at the same time I did which therefore covered it up.

"I-I…Nezumi…I need to…ohh…Please!" He seemed to say it as if I was teasing him, as if I was actually trying to delay his release when that was the complete opposite.

"Do what Sion? Say it."

"S-Sensei! I…need to…mnn, o-orgasim." He whined sexily.

"Just say you need to cum Sion, scream if you want to." I rolled my eyes knowing that most likely he wouldn't scream from a hand job.

He just shook his head, panting. He probably didn't want to make to much noise, I know he was now but he didn't want to _scream_. But I will make him scream…make him scream one day when he's ready. Not in pain…or in fear…but in pleasure.

"I…Have to cum…pl-please." He spoke softly, looking at me with pleasured face.

"You don't have to ask, just _cum_." I said to him, watching his face intently wanting to watch his expressions change when he finally reaches his climax.

"But…N-Nezumi Sensei…I-I" he moaned before using one red eye to look into my gray, his pail hand squeezed into a small fist and he bit into it giving him a complete, really not going to lie, sexy look that really did not help my hard on forming just from all of the sounds coming out of his cute little mouth. He came in my hand, spurting his cum over it and onto my shirt. I could care less though if my shirt got a little bit ruined. His pleasured face and the way he embarrassingly bit into his hand was just such…god it was a turn on.

He panted deeply and he rested his eyes while he leaned into me, I rubbed his lower back with my clean hand before bringing up the one that was slightly dirty and smirked, not able to resist I licked my fingers while the boy wasn't looking. "Nezu…Nezumi…" he mumbled before breathing in deeply and falling asleep. I just breathed a sigh of relief before changing him out of his now dirty boxer briefs and my pants, changing him into clean wear and tucking him in.

I didn't have to look down or even _groan_ like I did in able for me to realize I had a problem that I was going to have to fix. I kissed the white haired prince's forehead before running my fingertips through his hair, leaving to the bathroom to solve my own problem and wonder if…if someone so innocent like him is right for someone like me.

Sion…the way you make me think I don't think is healthy.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting, or if even it was completely horrible and stupid…I mean seriously, I suck when I actually **_**try**_** to write something that is smut related. But when I don't try I do so much better…so yes sorry**

**Please review…don't like… critic e on any smut. This story was meant for my practice in the first place, aaaaand…I warned you I suck :3**

**REVIEW And Sion will give you a tender kiss on the cheek!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- This…this was fucking a 3 week almost four. Okay FOUR! I don't know why it took so long (it was actually a joke between my friends when I mentioned it) because I…I just can't be sure! Okay?!**

**Okay…now that I'm done being upset at myself…Okay, listen here. This story. THIS STORY…Makes me worried. Because a lot of you have high expectations for it and I never had that before with a story I liked 0A0 and so that's probably another reason I tried to make it really well.**

**Anyway…started school Tuesday, joy, started another hell year at high school and seemed to have sprained my ankle enough to make it purple yesterday as well (good thing my tolerance or pain is high) so this is why I said it, life has seriously just had it out for me T.T this story included. I'm still writing, actually had this done Saturday, but I had my Summer Homework which was due Monday so…I'm sorry. Finally got around to correcting it and re reading it though.**

**Thanks for anyone who reviewed…please don't stop that. But also remember my grammar and spelling is horrible, and as a junior in high school I know that's horrible T-T but I'm also in AP English so…HA! But yeah, sorry for my grammar. Oh! And umm…well yeah review!**

**Warning for this chapter too (probably why it took so long too)**

**Review**

**…**

**…**

**…**

I sat on the bed, holding my script in my hand; I wasn't sure how long I would be able to hold it in my grasp though. My jaw dropped for the first time, completely shocked by the oblivious white haired prince's words which easily left his mouth. In no way would I…could I expect that he would say this.

"Where did-"

"Are you sick?" He immediately asked me overpowering my question I never got to ask. His hand immediately going to my forehead, I slapped it away letting my script fall to the bed. He frowned slightly, his eyebrows furrowing in slight sadness, holding his hand to his chest.

"Why do you immediately ask me that whenever I don't say anything?"

"It's not that…you didn't seem normal."

"That wasn't a _normal_ question you ask someone right when you walk through to door." My dark grey eyes looked seriously into his red. He honestly seemed confused at how _that_ question would not be normal. Then again it might very well be normal for the _genius_ seeing as how he will ask any question that he is curious with. Like the time he had heard that there were certain toys used with sex and wanted to know all about it. I had to take him on a field_ trip_ to Rikiga's place so the pervert could show his favorite teen in the world what a vibrator was. I had to stop him at the double sided dildo because after having been told about several types of vibrators Rikiga got curious and asked _why_. Sion almost said _'So Nezumi can play with me'_ so with that we left by me being forceful; pulling Sion out.

"How is that not normal…"He said, his eyes radiating with a type of reddish hue that showed me he was curious but he was a bit hurt I had pushed him away like I did, even if it was only a hand.

"Normal…" I stopped to think, my hand moving to graze my chin with my fingertips in slight thought. What _would_ be normal for a normal human would not be put in the same category for Sion. "_Normal_ …in your case, it can be pretty simple. You would come home through the door." I showed the motion standing up from the bed and going to it, "Come in and smile at me with that big oblivious grin of yours, a slight blush against your cheeks." I looked at him, his eyes not leaving mine, "Say, '_I'm home'_ even if it is obvious of your existence before asking me something along the lines of 'What are you reading.' Because I was actually home and not doing anything else." I spoke moving closer to where Sion stood by the bed. His chest, which heaved up and down under the fabric of his shirt, now was pushed up against mine. I towered over him by a few inches and smirked at how he had to tilt his head up to look at me. "And I would tell you it was none of your business seeing as how it was me just trying to memorize the amateur play some idiot is making the manager force us to act in. And after some time of not being able to get it out of me…" his eyes glazed over slightly, I moved one hand up to his cheek, thumb running over the snake scar on his pale skin before using my other hand to softly push the smaller boy onto the bed. Sion reacted the right way, letting out a squeak when falling onto the slightly disheveled sheets. I straddled his lap, one hand slowly rubbing the lower portion of his side, the other arm draping over a shoulder for the hand to lace into the locks of hair. "We would make out for almost an hour, you straddling my lap and holding onto me." I leaned in closer, out lips just millimeters apart, his anxious breaths leaving his slightly parted lips. I am just as in need as him to give in and actually kiss the plump flesh, to taste his tongue against mine. Yet I smirked, I smirked deviously and whispered, "Not come in immediately asking what the fuck a blow job is. That is _not_ normal."

I ran my fingers through my hair before getting off of the smaller male and standing up again. I didn't miss the small whine that escaped Sion's lips at the departure. I took note that maybe it was the fact that I teased him in such a way without even a small peck to gift him. Or maybe it was that the warmth of my body had left his own; which caused the small whine to be heard.

A light blush was on his cheeks while he sat on the bed, the place I conveniently pushed him down on. "I didn't ask it like that…"

"Yes you didn't add the word fuck but you did just shout out 'Nezumi-Sensei what is a blow job' instead of doing the original routine." I told him.

"I just…"

"Sion…Did anyone touch you?" I looked at him before I could even think to myself that that would be an idiotic idea. Yes Sion has been hit on before, men who say he's as pretty as a doll with his silky white hair and his stunning scarlet eyes with porcelain white skin. At first I wouldn't do anything, him having to learn on his own how to protect himself with those guys (seeing as how he isn't in No.6) but now…I am just slightly afraid to admit that I broke in a few skulls when thy majesty spoke about being touched and forced to touch a denim clad crotch for a second before he kicked them and booked it. But like I was thinking…if someone _did_ use him then he wouldn't of came in here and asked me what a blow job was.

And to think I was going to teach him the art of rutting and now I don't get that pleasure tonight. I say pleasure in the mental and physical sense from the reason of…Sion hasn't touched me. I haven't made him and to be quite honest, I wouldn't know if I could be able to control myself; my sanity slowly drains with every moment Sion uses his body against me. The way he would come out of the shower with just a towel around his waist because he forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom only to end up putting on my long sleeved shirt that happened to be stretched out from a time I visited Sion and a dog stretched it, so it was even larger on his frame. Okay, maybe it was almost _normal_ for us to do that, get dressed in our room, but ever since I started teaching him he has been getting more devious in his teasing's. Even when he doesn't know he's teasing me.

But back like I was saying…I was hoping that I wouldn't have to end up 'going to the bathroom' right after teaching my dear majesty in order to solve my very own very potent problem. I don't even think he knows what his moans do to me…and I don't want to lose control and make him do something about it. So I regretfully, shamefully wrap my hand around my member and jerk myself off, if I can't will it away that is(which lately I can't when it deals with him) and I don't want to take a cold shower because that is uncomfortable and…think about it, cold water isn't that foreign when taking showers in our bathroom.

"No, no one touched me Nezumi…" he looked at me and then shook his head and gazed at the ground, "I can protect myself if they did…"

"Sion, I doubt that very much."

He looked at me then; just a bit more hurt making me sigh in response. He's not strong…he's oblivious and looks so frail in my clothes…he's a genius at certain things, if you take out life…but him keeping himself safe makes me laugh, even if that makes me worried. You don't know how many people I beat up, being the weakest term, from hearing them scheming to touch the boy. They want him to earn him cash…other people like Rikiga, who basically sell off prostitutes to No.6 officials or just around here in the west district since it's harder for them to do what Rikiga does.

My hand caressed his chin, while a few fingers glazed over his cheek. He moved his head into the touch before I kissed his forehead, "I would say sorry…but regrettably you make me worry about you." I spoke to him and he still had a look in his eye that showed he was a bit hurt. "Did I hurt your feelings?" I asked him.

"Yes…a little bit." He has a small sad smile on his pouty lips that I loved to pull in-between my teeth and taste.

Sighing I continued my soft touch to his skin before pecking his lips with my own, staying like that and moving them together in a small sensual type of kiss.

"You..." I stated after moving away from his lips, "You have to admit Sion…you are, and can be, oblivious in a way where you can be brought on to think that what people say is the truth. So if someone would of said, Sion would you oh so kindly suck my penis, you would say sure because you one, didn't understand and wanted to, or two, he said it so nice you would do it."

He seemed confused with my words, tilting his head to the side in slight confusion.

"S-Suck…what?"

"You want me to teach you Sion? Change my lesson plan all for you?"

"Well…you are teaching _me_ so…" He stated answering me back even though it was a bit rhetorical.

"That's not the point…" I put my hand to my forehead before letting a sly smile grace upon my lips, "The point is you should be able to ask me as my student…certain questions. Even if you constantly ask pointless ones anyway."

"Nezumi!"

"Oh, Sion." I spoke to him dramatically, changing my wrist position just a bit to make it more theatrical, "I apologize for spilling the truth on your constant questions!" I opened one eye to look at him and see his slightly annoyed and frustrated pout.

"Are you going to teach me or aren't you Nezumi-Sensei?" He asked as if it was such a mystery. Then again I haven't really told him or sort of closed in on the answer.

"Depends, are you asking me for your question like a student or are we going to go by my lesson plan?" I asked him, again suddenly really close to him. His light blush came back and the small devious sneer known throughout the west district showed on my features.

"W-Well…I want to learn."

"That's not answering."

"Hmm…" He hummed, pushing himself up against me in thought; I resisted a shiver that shot up my spine, "Please answer my question…what's a blow job…_Nezumi Sensei_." The way he said my name, in a whisper, was so seductive; he didn't even know that he did anything to make me groan. It was halfhearted, cutting it only as soon as it left my throat. I swear Sion would have a smirk on his face, like one gracefully plays on mine, if his face wasn't just too damn remorsefully cute.

"Then I'll take you up on your needed question." I muttered pulling his body flushed against mine again; he only looked in my eyes with what seemed to be happy eyes for getting what he wanted. "You're a greedy student."  
>"How so?" he frowned.<p>

"If it was any of your teachers in the hell life inside the walls, would you have been so forceful with your question. Did you even ask questions?"

"I _always_ask questions."

"You finally admit it!" I teased him making him give me a frustrated glare. I let my eyes roll slightly before pulling him into me again "Look, you ask me constant questions about myself and really…whatever flows across your pretty little head…you're just so greedy, and I never asked you anything in return"

"Nezumi, you don't tell me anything anyway…"

"Because I don't feel as if you should know a thing, if anything there's a lot out there your still not ready for."

"Like sex?"

"Of course." I responded while he pondered in his head…really whatever he was thinking. I can't truly just imagine what he's pondering because the face he was making wasn't predictable like it normally is.

"Then...Do you want _me_ to give _you_ a blow job _sensei_?" His tone of voice showed he was getting more and more tired with asking me to get to his learning experience.

"No."

"No?" he responded, slightly confused, "How come?"

"You still don't know what it is…So I have to teach you."

"You could always teach me _how_." He tossed back at me still getting frustrated.

"No." My simple answer made his eyebrow rise.

"Then doesn't that make _you_ the greedy one?" I looked at him while the words left his mouth, "I mean…you _are_always playing with me…and I never get to with you…"

"I'm teaching you, Sion, I'm not just playing…"

"Then teach me…_Nezumi-Sensei._" He kissed my collar bone, my gaze looking straight ahead over his shoulder. My arms wrapped around his lower back while he pecked the skin before he hummed against it. I moved us in a way where he landed on the bed, legs draping over the side while my knee landed right next to his thigh my torso leaning over him slightly. He tilted his head up slightly looking at me before I took his lips to mine.  
>He smiled against my lips, making them move slightly together, him finally happy to get something if anything. My fingers massaged his side as I resisted deepening the kiss and let go, a whine escaping his throat. "Don't forget to pay attention."<p>

"Yes sensei." He gasped out, my teeth then nibbling on his lower lip.

I shifted in the fabric of my clothes as I slithered down his body and in front of him. I ignored the oblivious confused stairs he was giving me until I unzipped his zipper; he gasped a blush flushing over his pale skin. "N-Nezumi?"

"Sensei." I reminded him. His scarlet eyes met my dark gray as I looked up at him. Him looking so flustered automatically spread his secret thoughts, well secret question. "What did you think a 'Blow Job' had to deal with?"

"W-Well…I don't know…Well you breath hot air out of the oral orifice, where you can blow…s-so I thought it had to do with the mouth…"  
>I sighed leaning back and looking at the ceiling wondering what the fuck I got myself into awhile back when I agreed to teach him. This kid is utterly hopeless.<p>

"What did I tell you?"

"To moan lou-"

"No I told you to stop thinking everything is so fucking scientifical, not everything has a strategy or a reason. An example of this is rape, which I'm trying to lead you _away_from. So just shut up, relax and feel pleasure while you learn okay?" My fingers laced through my bangs; looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

"S-Scientifical isn't a-" He stopped his sentence midway when I gave him a small glare leaving him time to gain a blush covering all the surface on his face; the scar still illuminating on his features brightly. He looked at me before nodding his head once as if he had actually listened to me previously.

It was silent finally as I got back to work on teaching my student. Hiding the slight excitement that coursed through my veins is getting sort of hard…considering I sort of wanted to pleasure the boy like this for some time, it's just this wasn't on my list to teach for a while…But in all honesty I did think that maybe, just maybe since the thought always danced around in my dreams, _he_ would be the one to practice the use of his mouth on my own member.

The thought alone made me groan, his innocent eyes looking up at me wondering if he was doing it right, possibly wearing my shirt because his were all dirty and we were washing them. The thought was so alluring I almost forgot I have a job to do myself, to teach my fair haired maiden what he asked for…and then one day for him to return the favor with a skilled tongue. Sure Sion isn't the most…naturally skilled, but he does learn fast. And so his clumsy muscle would become skilled enough when the time comes, like when he learned how to kiss.

My hands found their way to his knees, getting started before Sion let a small questioning 'hmm' escape his lips. My eyes rolled before they looked up at him,

"But…I-It does use a mouth...right?"

"Like I said…just shut up. The only sounds out of your mouth should be moans and grunts."

"B-But your s-supposed to be teaching me…r-right?" One eye was squeezed tightly, himself feeling a bit nervous; the only reason why he was stuttering.

"…Don't worry about it okay? I'm not going to hurt you." I sighed slightly, "If you're so worried of getting hurt how would we ever have sex?"

"I don't know…that's w-what _you're_ supposed to teach me remember?" he snapped and I frowned.

Sighing I finally unbuttoned his trousers, "Don't worry…I won't bite you."

"So it _does_have to do with the mouth…"

"Trust me." I said a final time before shushing him and moving down the fabric of his pants just enough until I Sion finally got the jiff that he should at least move a little bit to give me the room. His pants polled around his ankles while I continued to kneel in front of my bed and in front of his legs. He sat there, blushing while sitting in his boxer briefs. "Black ones today?" I smirked slightly, "I'd figure they would be pure white like your virgin self."

"Oh shut u-up." He flushed and I chuckled, hot breath ghosting over the small bulge of his flaccid member from the outside of his underwear. Sion twitched at the feeling biting his lower lip while he squirmed slightly.

"Just…relax and trust me. If you didn't trust me, although very idiotic to choose that on your part, then we wouldn't be in this situation right now. Me on my knees kneeling in front of you with your pants down around your ankles."

He once again stayed silent, the palm of my hand rubbing his knee softly to stop his leg from twitching in a nervous movement. He was nervous with my face being close to his junk, even though I have touched him and stroked the appendage countless of times just in order to pleasure him and hear his moans…to make him more experienced. Maybe…I _am_ greedy, keeping this male to myself. But you can also blame the fact that the virgin seems to be continuously horny which forces me to act upon his needs. Not complaining though.

My eyes glazed over as I looked at his crotch, eyelids half lidded and mouth in a semi smirk before I leaned in, breath ghosting again on the fabric. He stared down at me, one eye squeezed shut and that blush dusting over his cheeks in slight embarrassment.

Bending my neck slightly I opened my mouth and teased his dick with the feeling of my mouth cupping his sensitive area. This caused a small gasp to leave his mouth and me to just stick my tongue out, making an obvious wet spot from the moisture in my mouth. His member twitched, just slightly slowly coming to life from stimulations of my tongue pressing against it and my breath heating it up. His hips bucked, just slightly, well not truly a buck more as if it was like he wanted to gain more friction with my mouth and his covered cock, rubbing it against the area.

I could feel him getting harder as the seconds passed by, my breathing still calm though knowing that I have a job to do. He whined slightly, my tongue dragging across the fabric making him want something more to add friction, even if he wasn't that sure on what I was doing to make something so simple give him minimum pleasures.

My left hand moved from the boy's knee, rubbing his thigh slightly before moving it inward, gently rubbing and squeezing the skin. His erection fully tenting in his boxer briefs, the wet spot from my tongue licking the bulge very noticeable now.

"N-Nezumi…" He whined slightly before catching himself again "Sensei…"

"Good boy." I smiled teasingly at him watching the pout play on his face. Rolling my eyes I got back to work; using my palm to roll on his hardened dick. A nervous moan sang out of his throat when I gave the tent a slight squeeze. My digits then pulled away the fabric to spring free his erection, a hiss escaping his throat from the air hitting his cock. Just for him, to warm him up, I started to stroke the shaft slightly squeezing the base of his cock whenever I would reach it. He squirmed in my touch, knowing that it wasn't just going to stay to stroking, seeing as how that would just be like a normal hand job.

He had a small amount of pre-cum coating my hands as I ran the palm of the head. His size still somehow surprises me, so yes maybe he's not bigger than me, but he isn't as small as I thought he would be before I started giving him hand jobs.

"Now pay attention to me Sion." I looked up at him, "because I know that you will be air headed."

"Nezumi-Sensei!" He yelled at me embarrassed causing me to smirk.

"But you are air headed constantly…just make sure you take attention to my tongue." I smiled slightly, giving a teasing small lick to the head of his cock. I like the taste of his cum, as weird as that sounds. Whenever he would let go and release into my hand I would lick it off my digits, only a few times Sion saw me do this, and every time he did his dick would twitch in some sort of small excitement. Just like it is now, twitching every time I teasingly lick the tip of the enflamed dick. My hand rotated slightly on his shaft, twisting it in my hand before pulling the head finally into my mouth, skillfully licking around the mushroom shape before teasing the slit with the tip of my tongue.

"Mnn…S-Sensei…" He stuttered and I smiled, well smiled as best as I can with the top of his dick in my mouth. I moved a bit further down, giving his base a squeeze before engulfing more of his member, tongue still wrapping around the area.

I took a glance up at the white haired male to see him panting and eyes both closed, my eyes dulled at the sight of this, him not paying attention to me sucking in his member inch by inch. He wasn't even watching me, just feeling and letting out some petty moans.

I made sure to watch my teeth as I pulled off of his length, he hissed when I did so and opened his eyes half lidded.

"N-Nezumi…Sensei?" He questioned, tilting his head just slightly with a blush still plastered on his cheeks.

"Keep your eyes on me." I told him licking the head, his dick twitching in my hand.

"I-I…cant."

"Why not?" I asked him quickly, also wondering why or how he could actually disobey me.

"I…"He bit his lip trying to think up what he wanted to say, "I-It turns me on to…mu-much." His small voice was so innocent, so adorable. So beyond what could be called needy; my very own hard on just seemed to grow, at least it was out of site from him.

"This…is you learning, pay attention." I smirked slightly, "A test is a probability."

"Ahh…mnn." He groaned when I quickly pulled his shaft in my hand, licking up the underside of his cock. Slightly pulling at the skin with my teeth and knowing I wasn't going to hurt him, he whined wanting more. I gave him a look just showing that he needs patience before engulfing the whole length again in my mouth. He is just long enough to touch the roof of my throat.

The true probability that Sion would be able to actually deep throat my own girth is low since he gets sick still when seeing something as a small child dead on the side of the street. He should be used to it by now, the streets of the west district being utterly horrifying at times. But yet…I still think this angel is just never going to get used to it. In fact I feel as if I'm corrupting an angel by picking away his innocence one centimeter at a time, and this isn't even talking about the dick that I'm currently bobbing in and out of my mouth while sucking randomly. His moans echoing in our room. I will admit that his moans are addictive. I'm not sure if it's because it's Sion who is the one that is moaning or because I just have a weird type of kink for moans from my lovers.

I looked up at him, my eyes not meeting his as he squeezed them tightly closed and whined in pleasure. I told him to watch, I told him to pay attention, not just close his eyes and melt in pleasure while he digs his fingers into my hair and kneading my scalp.

I smiled around his cock before pulling off of his shaft a bit lowly, the muscle in my mouth massaging under and around the head before pulling off completely, my breath ghosting it slightly, "Nng…S-Sensei?"

"Since you are so keen on not…watching like a good boy." I smirked slightly, looking up at the eyes now looking at me squinting slightly with a red hue still on his cheeks I licked the slit; Dipping it in and making the already pulsing cock twitch in my pre cum covered hand, "Tell me what you…feel."

"I-It…was…w-wet." He grunted out and I rolled my eyes licking the underside of his cock again like an ice cream cone.

"Other than wet…idiot."

"I-I hate it w-when you call me that yo-you know…" He pouted squirming on his hips slightly.

I stayed silent for a bit before sighing and giving his member a slight squeeze, "Just tell me what you feel…" I said bringing it back into my mouth and already sucking it down my throat.

"I-Its, ahh….h-hot…and the way you u-use your tongue…feels so go_oood_." He moaned out. I started to bob my head faster while my fingers began to play with his balls, twirling the hairless things in my hand and squeezing them. "Mnnn…Nezumi it's so _good_." He admitted again his head falling back, fingers laced into my hair while I continued to suck him off. Panting hot small breaths in pleasure.

I groaned in order to send vibrations rupturing throughout his length; knowing that it is bringing him some extreme pleasure. I didn't even care if he forgot to call me sensei; as long as he is feeling good…as of now I truly don't care anymore. Maybe it's because his pre is drenching my tongue and that's what's driving me even more insane than just recently.

"O-Oh…Sensei…p-pull away." He looked at me with pressuring eyes and I raised an eyebrow at him in question while I sucked him in my mouth like a vacuum, still bobbing my head on his member. It took one look at his flustered, pleasured filled face and lust practically coming off him like a delicate perfume; I could tell he was going to cum. And he didn't want to reach his climax with my mouth surrounding him, like I couldn't take it. The thought truly was cute of him. I nearly smirked around his dick hurrying my movements even though he protested. "B-But…ahh, N-Nezumi se-sensei!" He screamed out in pleasure, his hand tightening in my hair while he shamefully looked at me as if he was embarrassed. He moaned and came into my mouth, his cum flowing down my throat. I didn't care much for the look he was giving me with those scarlet eyes; he was worried for me not truly thinking that I would drink it.

He hissed in pleasure and moaned as his orgasim finished and I only happened to smile deviously as I pulled the tired out cock from my mouth, using my tongue to lick my bottom lip or any extra cum or pre that rested on the flesh; Sion just seemed to shiver slightly at the site still panting and now looking completely out of it.

I stood up from my kneeling position, swearing inwardly when I realized that I had my very own problem and it wasn't just going to go away with will power. Frowning I gave Sion a kiss on the cheek, laying him down onto the bed. He whined slightly looking at me with pouting eyes.

"What?" I asked him.

"H-How…could you drink…that."

"How could I not?" I smirked just slightly, "Why?"

"Just…wondering…"

"You're always thinking, Sion." I told him pulling my blanket over him; this only made him frown more.

"You're not going to lay down with me?" It was almost childish.

"What did I tell you of being greedy?" I teased him but he didn't drop it by the look on his face, "I'm just going to the bathroom. Start to dose off." I said and started to go to the bathroom.

"You didn't…even give me a kiss on the lips…"

"Where this has been," I pointed to my mouth, "And where your semen just was, I think that would be the last you would want to taste." I said to him and he stayed silent enough or me to sneak into the bathroom and rest my back against the door.

"_Bathroom my ass…"_ I thought to myself, un buttoning my own pants and fishing out my member, already starting to stroke myself off at the memory of Sion's moans just a few minutes ago, the taste of his pre hitting my tongue and then his hot spunk rolling down my throat as I swallowed it. Just everything about him, even though he is an idiot, oblivious fool…

He makes me as hard as a rock.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**And so there you have it, I hope it was to your liking…I'm not sure about it anymore *sigh* anyway…yeah please review and tell me what you think. Not to boost my self-esteem, just to say if you liked it or not….*bites lip***

**Review**

**:3**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- So…Hit me. Do it. But don't truly blame me for late updating; you should hate me for a shitty chapter. You see…my updating isn't the problem, it was the fact that I had computer problems for at least 3 months and there was no way I was able to write at all. I'm sorry but folks this is fact. My computer fucked up.**

**But yes…I wrote this chapter ad I hate it. I don't know why, exactly, but I just wasn't feeling it. But I apologize. I guess I'm also just the slightest bit scared to upload as well seeing as so many people like it…I mean…DAMN 100 REVIEWS! Geez… Umm…but yeah…Bad chapter. Next will be so much better! I can't wait for it.**

**On another note…another Smut chapter…like I said this was really my practice story to get better and so yeah maybe that's why I didn't like it…or it just didn't seem like the right style for me.**

**Anyhow, Review. Please!**

**Review**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Any common man who is suffocated in a warm void with a delicate body next to them wouldn't find the situation in any way torturous. But in the current situation I wouldn't want to be here with his arms wrapped around me, his face gently tucked away into the crevice of my neck. For I have woken up, panting and sweaty with an aching erection, from the _same_ body, whom is holding me close while having his breath ghosting on my skin, is the one who ravished my dream and created it his own. But although it has felt like days of being trapped in his vice grip; his scented shampoo, which was his _gift_ that Rikiga gave him, strawberry, wafting off him and entering the tendrils of my dream, it has only been an hour or two of Sion dressed in one of my t-shirts a bit big on his frame and his boxer briefs holding me closely while he slept.

His chest is pushed against my back as he cuddles into me, feeling completely snug in his sleep like state. Normally I would have the absolute will to get rid of my erection, other times not being so lucky to simply kill my hard on and having to touch myself. But lately it's getting harder to just will it away, and sadly this was one of those times.

His body being around me is quite possibly the reason holding back my _need_ to diminish the unwanted arousal. "Mnn…" he hummed still breathing softly and holding me as if I was his personal pillow. While he's sleeping I can't help but glare deeply at the wall in order to imagine _things_ in hope that _it_ will suffer a horrible yet wonderful fate of being flaccid.

Quite simply I could unravel Sion's arms from me to then get up and take care of my problem. But as much as I can be skillful on being quiet and hiding my presence he would know immediately if I would get up. Sure I could say I was going to the bathroom but then he would stay up waiting for me to be done, rubbing his eye and yawning at the same time. And I wouldn't want his peaceful slumber to be harmed leaving him with endless idiotic questions for me to answer.

The other easy solution would to ravish his body, much like I did in my dream. But like hell I would cause him any distress and have sex with him when he is not ready. Damn virgin always asking for the next step…

His grip tightened slightly as he curled up a bit more against my body his breaths shortening making my own body go stiff worried that I have somehow woken him up with my slow pestering movements. Or maybe in all honesty I haven't been in tune with his breathing because I have been so focused on myself. He could have been letting out those gasps of air the whole time without me knowing. Now I think I'm thinking too much into this….

"Hmm…Nezumi…." He mumbled slightly and I smirked at how he might very well be dreaming of me.

"What is it Sion?" I whispered slightly my head turning, not that I was in the right position to look at him. I decided to morph his dream into something…_dirty_ at least to tease him about it tomorrow. Not anything different from me, I suppose. I just enjoy teasing him.

"How…mnn…long you gonna'…stay up." Almost all of his words were mumbled, but that wasn't the part that shocked me. It was the part that he was actually awake. How long has he been up?

"Sion…"

He let go of me suspecting I would turn around so we could be face to face while we talked. If his eyes were open he knew I liked staring into his scarlet orbs, dim from the lighting. And he often liked to chance reading me by looking into my own, often failing but the oblivious male always continues to try. Yet this time I _can't_ turn and look at him.

"Nezumi?" He questioned a bit more awake now since I didn't move. He needs to know that not every little thing is as a schedule or a type of scientifical formula. There are changes in life not just something that can be composed on a data table which happens continuously. "What's wrong…Nightmare?"

"No." I put a hand to my face, my forehead still dampened with sweat. "I don't have nightmares…" Not nightmares in which you would describe them as…

"Bathroom…?" Again he asked a question. I could very well Say _'Yes.'_ And transfer to the bathroom to take care of my problem but for some reason I mumbled the opposite of what my mind was telling me to.

"No."

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." He apologized before getting my response, "I know I move around in my sleep sometimes." He muttered under his breath, switching up his position on the bed just slightly so his head wasn't still in my neck.

"You didn't wake me up… Just can't fall back asleep…" I spoke honestly still glaring at the wall not truly wanting to speak right now considering my problem and more on how to change the subject, "Although I wouldn't be surprised that if you didn't have me in your grip you would of fallen on the ground and the bed would be all mine." I smirked just slightly.

"Nezumi!" He gasped out and I chuckled slightly. It was silent again and I shivered just a bit realizing my erection was still there in its non-flaccid state. Giving a shock of need up my body. "A-Are you cold?" He stuttered out with me not really paying attention to him; trying to almost ignore his presence much like my length.

Seeing as I didn't answer him, or it took to long for his liking, he used his leg to wrap it around my body and his hand to grab my shoulder. My back was pushed onto the mattress and heat swelled up on my hips. He straddled me, putting his face in my neck again.

Normally this would not happen. He, out of _anyone_ would not be able to straddle me with as little stealth that he has located in his frail little body. In fact I could turn him over right now and hold his arm behind his back in a position to break it…But I can't do that for the fact that it would be _Sion_ straddling my lap basically sitting on my erection.

"Fuck…Sion get off me."

"No…You're cold…or that's what came to my conclusion."

"This is not a science project, get off of me." I almost growled it out. Am I truly panicking? I never really had a panic feeling until I met Sion. But honestly I can't stand this situation. I don't know if I could control myself.

"Nezumi I know how stubborn you can be!"

"And I know how _oblivious_ you can be!" I yelled back. Honestly how could he not feel my erection? All I'm wearing my sweats since he was reluctant to wait until they finished drying to wear them himself and fell asleep in his boxer briefs.

"How am being oblivious, Nezumi, I just want you warm…" He looked at me with those beautiful red eyes which stared into my dull gray, him shifting slightly, moving on my erection as well. This is not good…

"You're so oblivious that you can't even tell how _hard_ I am, Sion." I looked at him with a straight face finally admitting it. It was silent as his eyes grew wider and even in the darkened light I could tell his face grew as red as his scar on his cheek. I do enjoy his face shining red.

"N-Nez-" He cut himself short and tried to remove himself off of me but my hand wrapped around his waist to keep him there. What am I doing…? I guess I'm enjoying teasing him and keeping his face red.

"What? Weren't you the one that said you wanted to keep me warm?"

"But that was bef-"

"Before You realized that I'm hard and have been suffering for the last two hours. Oh, the pain." I dramatized my choice turning my head to the side closing my eyes.

"N-Nezumi…" He stuttered not quite certain for the situation. And this is the one always trying to get me to have sex with him, "But you're not cold…"

"So?"

"Then I'm not helping you still…Can I help you?" He tilted his head to the side and I just stared into his eyes. No there's nothing you can help me with…absolutely nothing.

"No."

"What if…I pleasured you?" He asked so innocently and it took a while for those exact words to register in my mind. The thought of Sion touching me like I wanted sounded heavenly but…there's no way for certain I would be able to hold myself back if he would do that.

"No."

He pouted, "But you always touch me and make…me feel good but you never let me touch you…"

"You don't _need_ to touch me Sion."

"Is there something wrong with me N-Nezumi?" I could even tell that this conversation was turning out to be a mess.

"No…Sion-"

"Do I not look attractive to you…I-Is it because of my Hair? My scar? I'm sorry if it's horrendous… I didn't ask for it." He sniffled slightly.

My hand casually moved up and cupped his cheek, my thumb gently running over the scar, "I love your scar…" I answered truthfully about the mark.

"Then what is it?" he asked me sadly, I could tell his mind was morphing ideas in his head the wrong way, I'm used to this about now. Sion over processing which normally are very wrong. But this is the first time he's actually gotten completely scared or sad with one of his own wrongly misplaced revelations.

"Sion…You're beautiful, don't think it's about appearance…how long have you thought this way…"

"Awhile…" he spoke honestly, nudging the hand that I had still placed on his cheek. Much like a cat wanting to be pet a bit more, "Beautiful doesn't sound manly…"

"Rather me call you handsome?" I smiled softly, actually smiled. He nodded his head and I rolled my eyes. "And I'm the stubborn one. You hate it when I'm called a man and you are a boy."

"You're the one that dresses like a girl!" He fought and I chuckled softly.

"Whatever the case…Even though you're oblivious…an air head, a sexually moronic male, since I haven't killed you…I'm pretty sure that means I at least get along with you." I stated with a straight face, a weak smile pulling at his lips.

"So can I not help you?" He asked again, this time grinding his hips down into mine I had to hold back that moan once again lodged in my throat.

"Don't do that…" I muttered. I honestly wished he had forgotten that part of the conversation.

"If you truly…believe that I am okay at least…let me pleasure you…in fact make it a lesson _Sensei_." He purred out the last word from his lips. I already broke my comfort barrier and admitted that I think the male is _beautiful_ I will not, absolutely not, break my expression anymore and shiver at his enticing voice. He doesn't need any more gratification.

"It's not a lesson if my student is the one claiming it so." I reminded him, eyes half lidded. I honestly don't think I would be able to control myself if _he_ was the one touching _me_. I have kept my composure by now…I have pleasured him, watched him blush, heard him moan…and not ravished his body using my own…

"Sensei you haven't taught me anything _new_ in…awhile…" He mumbled again gyrating his hips to temp me again.

"It's been a week."

"Two…" He got me with that one…fuck. I can't think right at this moment.

"Sion you're not going to drop this are you?"

"Nope…I'm stubborn like you said Nezumi-Sensei." He chuckled slightly and I half glared at the boy sitting on my hips.

Throughout my mind and heart were yelling at me to follow what is right or what I suspect I right…my sensitive sensational pleasure currently running through my body took over for my inner conflict. I moved my head back extending my neck backwards, stretching my body slightly before letting out a small groan,

"Fine…You can touch me. The new lesson will be pleasuring your lover." I moved my head to look up at him again before allowing my smirk to grace its presence on my face. I let my lips gently travel up his neck to his ear, "If you fail to pleasure me, you'll suffer a punishment."

He shivered this time, his cheeks getting a bit more color to them. He liked the thought of a punishment seeing as how he has never actually gotten said punishment that I always threaten him with. It excited him more than a cherry pie.

"Al-Alright sensei." He groaned slightly and moved a bit off my lap so that I could sit up, "What do I do?"

"This is for you, Sion, I am not going to put this in a step by step formation."

"Wh-What?"

"What I have taught you…Do that on me."

"So no sex?" I almost let out a deep sigh and rolled my eyes. He asks that every time. I just shook my head and he pouted slightly but I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He seemed reluctant to do what he stubbornly asked for, taking while to pull at the hem of my sweat pants. He could now see the slight tent that pushed up and he gulped. Being almost impatient myself, I pushed the blanket on our bed to the floor, "Sion don't be nervous. You're the one who demanded it."

"B-But…I never…looked at it before." He blushed and squirmed slightly.

That is honestly a load of shit since he _has_ seen me naked. We live in this enclosed space with one bathroom. He has seen me nude whether it was by mistake or on purpose of his curious eyes roaming. "Sion, yes you have."

"N-Not…_erect_." He added slightly under his breath. Getting obviously annoyed, I worried that the longer that I thought or waited on Sion to at least _release_ my problem I wouldn't be able to control myself when he actually did it. Grunting I moved Sion off me and shuffled out of my pants and boxers, not as embarrassed as the maiden is right now.

"Oh Sion, the glow of your cheeks send the gods calling to take a peek at you." I spoke a bit dramatically making his cheeks redden more while he stared in awe at my length. He truly has never seen my penis when erect. How cute…then again I kind of made it so it was impossible for him to see it…always sneaking away to get rid of my problem.

"Sh-Shut up!" he flushed a brilliant color.

"Don't tell your sensei to _'shut up'_." I reminded him, lecturing him enough to shy away slightly in shame. He muttered a small 'sorry' before gulping again. He had tried to look elsewhere from my member only to be _drawn_ back by some unknown urge.

His eyes soon turned half lidded while his lips turned into his pout. Before I could ask him what was wrong, or give him a look that questioned his pout, he dragged a finger up my erection making me shiver. Something I used to refuse to do. "You're bigger."

His innocent voice was laced with jealousy and just too hard not to laugh at. A small chuckle emerged from my throat before escalating. His face lowered even more, my laughing seeming to hurt him. But I'm not going to baby him, although his cute expression almost makes me want to. He has me wrapped around his finger and he doesn't even know it. I used my hand to cup his cheek, pulling him closer to me. My lips touching his just softly, waiting for him to make the next move.

Sion simply rubbed his lips against mine, plump flesh molding against my own. It made me want to grin slightly but I kept a slight stoic expression, not forgetting that I was thy teacher only, and he was my student. He pulled away from the kiss resting his forehead on mine. His eyes shimmered as he didn't look at me but my cock.

"It's not a monster to gawk at, Sion."

"I…It just…looks_ big_."

"That's because it _is_ big for you." I told him and he smiled leaning over me, kissing down my chest like I normally do to him. He's going to try copying my moves…Not that I can blame him. He became over whelmed with pleasure more than once. Every time I touched his sensitive flesh he would moan while his body rocked with pleasure. I honestly wish that he will have the same reaction when we have sex…not pain or hatred for me.

His hand shakily wrapped around my dick and I resisted a hiss at his touch. This obviously was easier when I was the one doing the pleasuring to him. Sion's face was moving downward towards my crotch…completely…dangerously close.

"Sion. Don't" He looked up at me with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, he was getting ready to lick the head of my cock.

"What Nezumi-Sensei? Aren't I_ supposed_ to prove I learned…?" he tilted his head worried that he miss understood the direction.

"No…You got it…correct. But only use your hand…use your mouth another day." Honestly I don't think I would be able to take it being inside his warm tight mouth…with his now skillful tongue. I wouldn't want to feel weak and do something completely blasphemous as _pre ejaculation _because I have _never_ ejaculated to early and I won't start now…true I have been craving his touch but my pride will _not_ be ruined...by a simple blow job.

"But…I wanted to taste it….y-you always swallow… it must be good." He mostly talked to himself and I rolled my head back at the thought of his mouth on me, sucking every last drop of cum down his throat. "Oh! It twitched!" He yelled excitedly causing my cheeks to flush just a slight bit of color. Too little of color for him to actually notice it.

"Sion…I will _fail_ you if you don't start going and I have to jack off myself got it?"  
>He just nodded, a bit worried for an actual failing grade…although he hesitated for a moment wanting to still find out what the <em>punishment<em> would be. "O-Okay Nezumi-Sensei…If I know correctly you're hard because blood rushed to your penis and made it very sensitive…The base holds a lot of sensitivity…" He spoke scientifically. It took all my will _not_ to whack the back of his head for being so…Sion.

He wrapped his hand around the base twisting his hand slightly making my breathing rise. His other hand cupped my balls making my eyes widen. I rarely played with his unless I wanted to hear him moan like a needy slut. Which he normally does anyway especially when I'm teaching him something new, or making him feel something he has not in a while "Your sperm is collected here…" he squeezed it and a gasp of pleasure escaped my lips while his right hand started to rub my length up and down. His face got close to my dick again and I looked at him while he speculated my erection. He seemed to be analyzing it,

"My fingers hardly make it around unless I _squeeze_." He motioned his words with his hand squeezing causing another gasp to leave my mouth. Oh fuck Sion…  
>He squirmed slightly, his thumb playing with the tip of my member, pushing it slightly across my slit, "Oh…this is pre-cum...It feels sticker than mine…" He smiled slightly, to me it looking like a perverted grin. His hand rushed faster as he still massaged my balls with his other hand. That's when I couldn't take it anymore, I <em>moaned<em>. I legitimately _moaned_ and I couldn't help it. His hand, his touch, his warmth just felt so amazingly good.

He shivered as I let the voice leave my mouth. My moans and grunts not as high pitched or needy as Sion's are, but they still create a different atmosphere around me and it just slightly ticks me off. No wonder why I like to be more dominant in a relationship. Sion thinks it's perfectly fine to be pleasured thoroughly until he's almost screaming while he cums. Yet I don't _like_ to be in these situations.

To my sounds of pleasure he continued his actions, "It smells musky, Nezumi-Sensei…" He flushed slightly a bit more. He squeezed and pulled, using my own pre cum as lube for him to speed up and slow down. He truly did learn from all the times I _played_ with him.

His touch made me shiver and moan like I never have before. "Nezumi-Sensei, I…l-love your voice. I never heard this side of you before."  
>I froze up slightly and he probably felt me tense. I don't like being in this pathetic weak position. Sure I will always be his dominant. But what if he wants, one day, to take on top? I would just <em>have<em> to deny him his rights to top me. No that will never happen. I forbid it. It doesn't matter if I'm dressed up as a girl, he will not fuck me.

"You're tense…let me work harder!" He spoke with some oblivious enthusiasm. Stroking faster and squeezing my cock making the flesh turn within his hand and the sounds of skin on skin echo off the walls.

"F-Fuck…Sion." I moan out needing to reach my release soon. I held it in for so long already…

"What? D-Did I do something wrong Sensei?" He stopped his movement and I groaned throatily.

"No don't stop you oblivious idiot. Keep going!" I tried my hardest not to stutter one more time. I already slipped once.

"O-Oh kay…" He added quietly, knowing fairly well I wasn't mad at him...

"Sion, I'm going to cum…i-if you continue on." I moaned my breathing rapid.

"But sensei, this was my task." He smiled slightly and thrusted my dick through his fist even faster.

I say this male who I thought was oblivious may very well be playing with my mind. One minute he's constantly asking questions and the next he's the sexiest thing on the planet that learns, quite honestly, fast. And I would know seeing as how he _is_ the one making me moan and getting me truly close to my climax. I turned my head to the side, biting into the pillow I was resting on before reaching the release that Sion has caused.

My breathing was rapid and I couldn't believe this just happened. Sion actually made me cum…sure I seemed to be holding it in for a while but still…

"N-Nezumi...Sensei." He spoke slowly, my eyes closed and breathing into the pillow till I hadn't looked up and congratulated the one who gave me the blow job

"Sion?"

"Y-Yours…is so much thicker than mine." He spoke with a small smile after I sat up to look at him. I almost lost my composure once again. His face was to close…I gave Sion a facial with my spunk and didn't even try to on purpose. He took his finger and dapped some of the stuff on his cheek and put it in his mouth, shivering and making the cutest face. It scrunched up but he kept his digit in. I wouldn't be surprised if him doing that one jester would make me hard again. The way he's sucking on his finger, rolling his tongue around it. Even the thought of what he's doing in his mouth turns me on. What has this air head done to me…?

"It's sticky… and salty." he spoke with his finger still in his mouth, his cheeks still flushed. I almost chuckled to try and take the edge off. Yet this boy, this white haired _innocent_ angel with cum on his face had the brilliant idea to hold his hand over his crotch. Like I wouldn't notice something odd.

"Sion? What's wrong?" I smirked deviously teasing him slightly and moving a bit closer, noses mere centimeters apart.

"N-nothing!" he stuttered squirming in his seat.

"Oh?" I pulled his hand up from his cloth covered penis and looked down. Only to find a flaccid cock and a wet stain, "You got off by touching me?" I looked at him, stone expression while he got more embarrassed.

"Y-Yes…"

I looked at him, wiped off his face with a towel used to wipe the sweat off his forehead when making dinner over the fire tonight. His eyes were big and red just how I liked them before pulling him into a long kiss.

This oblivious maiden who thou has me wrapped around thy finger…is the only one who will ever be able to handle me

**…**

**…**

**…**

**And so the shit storm is over…I have a confession to make…I finished this chapter 4 days ago…I corrected it twice and then my computer bullshitted me saying I didn't save it. Anyway…but yeah I hate this chapter but next one is new change of scenery! I am literally excited about it.**

**I hoped you actually enjoyed it, I hate that dreaded ending.**

**Review, and maybe show your friends :3**

**P.S Did you watch K-Project? I did while it was coming out ;A;**


End file.
